Magic Chronicles
by Joanny-chan
Summary: A bunch of drabbles of a friend and I going into the MTG world. On hiatus until October and another story be finished...sorry guys
1. Chapter 1

**XxLadyKikixX A/N: This story is written by two people. The first being Joanny-chan and the second being me. I forced my friend here, to use her account to post this story rather than mine for one reason. That reason is because I hope that it would motivate her to actually start writing. I'm sure some of you have seen her other story and have noticed that she promised a sequel which she completely forgot about. Anyways Enjoy...wait. *grabs joanny-chan* Say hi.**

**Joanny-chan A/N:I am very sorry for not updating the previous story, oh and I forgot, HI! Anyways I am going to try updating this story...(I have XxLadyKikixX to force me to do that...I think...) Anyways She is using my account since I am doing homework, plus SOMEONE also has to do hers but is too lazy! Eh I dont care, I do things at the last minute. So Back to my homework and try not to fail since I am already repeating!**

* * *

_(First Section by XxLadyKikixX)_

"Curse this infernal contraption!"

I screamed at the computer. My head landed on the desk with a thud. The heart that was beating so quickly just stopped. Right there. Right there on that monitor was the reason for my heart failure. I turned my head so that I could see the screen hoping that it wasn't true. Sadly it was still there.

Right on that screen existed the bane of my existence. No internet connection my ass. I was reading a perfectly thrilling story but no the next chapter just wouldn't load. Ugh, what am I gonna do now?

Sitting up in my chair I reached up with my arms and stretched. Ah, that felt good. Sitting in front my computer really takes a toll. Turning my body, using the back of my chair to push off of, I felt and heard my bones popping. Yup, this definitely feels good.

Picking up my Nokia I looked at the time, eleven forty-five PM. Dang, it's that late already? Well, its a good thing I don't have school tomorrow. Getting up from the chair I planned on getting a snack to eat when the lights in my room went out.

"The fish?"

I took a tentative step forward but instantly I stepped on a ball, the one I keep promising to myself that I would give back to my brother, and fell face forwards. I groaned in pain. Mental note; remind self to clean room for one self's safety. Sitting up and rubbing my face at the same time I froze when I felt a cold breeze sweep through my room. Odd, I don't remember opening my window. I never open my window. The lights flickered back on and my body just stopped working altogether. Standing not two feet away from me was a white cloaked figure with some sort of flying creature, who by the way looked a bit cramped in my room, whose skin was black making the white figure even whiter. My eyes looked to the face of said creature or at least where the face should have been.

I swear if silent screams were loud, the aliens in another galaxy would have heard me. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I must be dreaming because I swear this thing looks exactly like the first Magic the Gathering card I received from a booster pack. I know I've had crazy dreams before but this was way too real. A mist was forming around him, giving him this cold chilling feeling. He stepped closer to me and I could feel the room temperature drop 20 degrees colder and that's saying something since my room is always cold.

"My Lady, forgive me for intruding like this but I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

He just spoke. Oh my god. He just spoke. How the hell can something without a mouth even speak! I tried to speak myself but all that came out was a squeaky "ah".

"Ah? My Lady?"

And he called me 'My lady' twice now! Who in the right mind calls me L-A-D-Y? I certainly don't act like one but hey it has a nice ring to it.

"My Lady, please. I know things may seem…confusing right now but I promise you that I will explain everything; if you let me. You are The Lady Black. Cold and embracing. You train and teach and no exceptions are made when mistakes pop up. Cruel yet fair but only when it's suits your gain."

Okay, whoever this was certainly knew how to compliment me, unlike other people I know. They say I'm too nice or I'm too cruel. What's so wrong of being both? Seriously people, one can be mean and nice when needed. Of course there is absolutely nothing wrong when I get something from someone else's loss or gain. I help them I get something in return. Even when I use them I get something in return, so it's win-win situation for me.

At this point if the thing wanted to kill me he would have done so a long time ago so I decide that it's safe to have a conversation with him. Of course he'll have to sit down on the carpet if he thinks I'll be looking up at him the whole time. No way. I am not going to strain my neck like that, I could permanently damage something. I don't know what but it can happen. Before he could even breathe, without a nose…I still don't get that, I sat up straight and gave him my evil glare.

"Sit down."

I couldn't help but grin when he sat down no questions asked. Oh I like this very much. The black creature behind him was already hunched over but it looked like it didn't want to squish any of my stuff. Taking mercy on him I told him to just lie down. He followed my instructions with no sound of disagreement. I can definitely get used to this. Turning my focus back to the white cloaked being I tilted my head sideways, a tiny fraction, indicating that he start talking. Otherwise I'm going down stairs to find myself some food.

"Well my Lady. I want to start by saying that you have powers. Magical powers that activated when you started to play this world's card game, Magic the Gathering. You see, you amassed enough power to actually come to our world."

Stereotypically I would be classified as smart but his words just flew right over my head. I'm sure I heard the 'zoom' sound as the words flew by. Dreaming, I am dreaming. There is no other explanation as to why I suddenly have powers to go to another world. Okay mind let me wake up otherwise I'll force you to read a dictionary ten times over. After scolding my brain for a few second I tuned back to what he was saying. Luckily I didn't miss anything.

"Not only do you have the power to come to our world but you can summon us to yours. I am an exception of course. Since I was your first card I have higher independency than the rest of the creatures you control and so it allows me to come here at my free will."

I laughed. I mean come on! This has to be one of my longest dreams ever! Heck the longest dream where I actually know what's going on, well not really know but still know. If he had a face I'm sure he would have been a bit confused at me. I mean to a stranger, I just started laughing out of nowhere; I must look like a crazy freak.

"I'm sorry" I wiped a tear that escaped my eye. "But what you're saying is just too unbelievable. I mean sure the fact that you're here might contradict what I say but this is a dream. A lucid dream to be exact; I know what lucid dreaming is and this has to be one of them. I've always wanted to converse with my cards, gods that made me sound like complete no life freak, but at least I know for sure that this would never happen in real life."

I placed my elbow on my knee and made a hand rest for my chin. I made a gesture with my other hand telling him to try and defend himself. Hey, since this is a dream I might as well have fun and see what my unconscious mind has to defend itself with. Poor thing, he looked completely nervous even without a face I could tell. He was clenching and unclenching his fist plus his little black buddy just covered its own face with its tail.

"Ahem" he coughed into his hand. Again he doesn't have a mouth so how does he do it? My mind is so weird. "I assure you my Lady that this is no dream. I hardly believe that you can be hungry in a dream and plus look at your phone. Don't the numbers make sense? At least they are not all wacky."

I give my unconscious mind one point. The numbers displaying on my Nokia were not whacky at all. And I know from research that numbers and words in dreams don't make sense ever. I narrowed my eyes at him and expected him to continue speaking.

"See, this is real, not a dream. Now my Lady I want to tell you that because you have magical powers you can cast spells. In the card game of this world all you do is place the cards down but you can actually call upon the magic from my world and into yours and boom you can cast spells in this world. Of course you must be holding the card and say its card name but in my world all you have to do is have the will to use the spell and then say its name."

I just shook my head. This is way too fake to be real but if it is than by the all mighty word-ly god of all religions and beliefs! This is awesome! Of course I have to be realistic and so I told him to stop messing with me.

"Look you seem nice and all but I just don't buy it. Now excuse me I'm going to go downstairs and get some food. By the time I come back you better be gone from my room and if you truly are from another world; go back there and leave me."

I walked out of my room and into the kitchen and finally found something to calm my grumbling tummy. Once I ate my full, I marched right back to my room and that thing wasn't there anymore. Dismissing it as a hallucination from staying up so late I brushed my teeth and went to bed. Not once did I notice that my case, which held all my magic cards, was slightly ajar and on top of it was the card, _Liliana's Specter_.

_(Morning)_

"Gaahhh!"

I kicked my sheets off of me while at the same time falling off of my bed. My foldable table tipped over as I knocked it with my hand, that was trying to grab something so that I wouldn't fall, and all my stuff fell right onto the floor. Damn it! This was a great way to wake up in the morning. First I have a crazy dream, stupid over active imagination, and now I have a bigger mess in my room. My MTG case fell over and some of my cards lay askew on the floor.

Rubbing my forehead I picked up one of my fallen cards. Flipping it over, so I could actually see the front, it read 'Liliana's Specter'. The card that I haven't used in a long time but it held sentimental value to me so I usually have it in my case of extra cards. Only my full on decks have deck cases and a case that hold the deck cases. Checking to make sure the card wasn't bent, because I would completely burn this house down if my cards were ever bent-though some cards are but that's because of on an accident and that they don't hold that much value as this one-ten times over, I took my fallen case and opened it. Finding the section for my black cards I easily slipped it in with the rest of its friends. Looking around for more cards that could've fallen from the table, my eyes zeroed in on a basic land card. I stretched out my hand and the moment I touched the surface a blinding light burst from it.

I would've screamed but there wasn't time for that as the scenery around me swirled before settling down. I didn't know my eyes were closed until I had to open them and by the gods; where the fish am I?! Before me was a huge castle like structure with a black iron fence surround its property. A stone path lead towards the grand front steps of the castle. Along that path were a couple of three equally spaced out shrubs on both sides. Looking at the area outside of the fence all I could see was black naked trees with this weird dense fog between them. It looked like a swamp but somehow the blackness of the swamp didn't affect anything that was inside the iron fence. The fog seemed to just stop a few feet from it, not daring to even get a centimeter closer.

Standing up I noticed that my case of magic cards was missing, instead there was this tome lying on the ground. I picked it up sense there was really no point in leaving it there anyway. I looked to my right and noticed a pretty water fountain with a statue of an Angel on it. Funny, it looks like one of my artifact cards. I stepped closer to the fountain and looked into the flowing water. I could see a reflection of myself and that's when I dropped the tome and stood there shocked. My clothes weren't my clothes! I was wearing some sort of black with golden borders robe. There was also a dark black cloak clasped around my neck.

It's not that it wasn't bad or anything in fact I actually like it. It has long sleeves and I was wearing these really nice comfy black boots and the cloak has a hood I can use. I brought my slightly too long sleeve to my face and I noticed that there were small intricate designs on them. Thank god it wasn't floral patterns otherwise I would have just burned it on the spot but then again I most likely don't have anything else to wear or a match to lite it. Looking back at my reflection in the water I noticed that my hair was still long and black. I guess that's a good thing. The only thing that changed was my clothes.

I stooped down to pick up the tome and dusted some dirt off it. I felt bad for the book, not one day has passed and I've already ruined it. The cover of the tome looked pretty cool. It had a skull on it with rose thorns circling around it. The borders were highlighted with golden runes. There was also a lock on it but no key whole to insert a key, instead there was an etching of one angel wing and one skeletal wing on it.

Taking my eyes off the book I turned away from the fountain and faced the castle. Even though the surrounding area was a swamp the area within the fence was anything but. The grass was a lush green and flowers grew along the borders of the fences. The stone path was made of white bricks that also lead to the grey steps which than lead to an even darker grey castle. Walking closer to the building I couldn't help but correct myself on the castle description, it looked more like a mansion with towers.

The closer I got to the steps I saw that there was an area that looked like a courtyard. It was pretty big and made it seem the entrance was further away. The courtyard consisted of nothing except the white bricked ground. There were stone benches near the grass but it was position in such a way that it made it look like a seating for a show. Walking across the courtyard, I finally made it to the steps. Luckily there was only thirteen steps to climb and now I was on the porch. The porch looked like an outdoor living room minus the fireplace and plush couches. It was one fourth the size of the courtyard which lead me to think that this was the place to go to when there is a show going on. Maybe that's why the courtyard is so big; must be used for entertainment purposes.

I was about to continue towards the huge double doors of the mansion when said doors opened and out came four black cats and one white cat. Before I could do anything the five cats all jumped on me causing me to lose balance and fall right on my butt. Not a very nice feeling when you fall on stone. The cats were crawling all over me or to be more specific, they were all over my upper body and face.

"Get off me!"

Instantly the cats actually did. I wiped my face and when I turned to look, the cats were all lined up in a straight line. I stood up and yet again grabbed the fallen book. Dusting it again I tucked it under my arm and focused my attention to the cats. I furrowed my eyebrows. The four black cats had these eerie looking eyes. They were the color of shining blood red. The white cat on the other hand had these really bright light green eyes. It's odd that these cats looked exactly like my Black Cat cards and my Sanctuary Cat card. Shaking my head it finally came to me.

"Oh god, I'm dreaming again."

The cat's meowed and one of them tilted its head at me. Almost like asking why I thought this was a dream. It's blatantly obvious that I'm lucid dreaming again. Just like that time when that thing came in my room. This is all just a dream but I guess it isn't a bad dream. Just as I was about to pinch myself awake a dark shadow flew by me and before I knew it the same creature, that visited me last time, landed before me.

"My Lady, I did not expect to see you here. If I had known I would have had the place cleaned up more."

Seriously, what is up with my unconscious mind? I ignored him and was about to use the book to smack myself, since pinching probably wouldn't be enough to wake me up, when _he_ grabbed the book with his gauntlet covered hand.

"Please do not injure yourself. The rest of them would not appreciate it if you were injured while I was present." He then placed the book back in my hands. "And please believe me when I say this isn't a dream."

I gave him a stern look. "Fine if this isn't a dream than I'm guessing this is your world."

"Yes."

"And how the hell did I get here than?" I crossed my arms and waited for him to answer my question.

"Through the land card, you must have accidentally activated it when you picked it up."

Well that made sense. I did pick up the card and boom I was here.

"Then how do I get back?"

"The same way, pick out a land card and think of your world. You can also repeatedly go from your world to ours." He reached out and took hold of the book in my arms. He placed it so that the cover was showing than he took my hand and placed it on the lock.

The lock glowed and the book opened. Inside were my cards all printed neatly into the pages and right on the very first page was the words 'Lady Black'. On the next page was a picture of one of my swamp land cards. I looked at the creature than back to the book and decided what the heck. I placed my hand on the page and thought of my room.

My vision spun around and around before I noticed that I was once again back in my bedroom. I looked around and noticed that my case was still on the floor and that my wooden table was tipped over. Well, knowing that this part of my morning was true I turned to my vanity mirror. I was wearing my black sweatpants and a red shirt; the clothes that I wore to bed. I then went back to my case of magic the gathering cards and fixed it along with my wooden table. I opened my case and went to the section where I keep my land cards. I easily found it and took out a swamp land out. I know that doing it again won't work since it was just a dream but if I think about the other world and I do get transported there than I promise to believe that the other world does exist.

I inhaled than exhaled. I held the basic land card in my hand and thought of the other world. I closed my eyes as I felt the area around me spin all over again. A sudden heavy feeling settled in my stomach as I opened my eyes to see that mansion again. The cats were still there and the specter was still there. I decided to call him specter from now on since he resembles one of my cards, my first card to be exact.

I looked down at my attire and noticed it changed back into the black mage robe thing again. Well at least I know that I'll never be cold when wearing this. The book was also back in my hands but this time I'm determined not to drop it again.

"My Lady, do you still believe that this is a dream?"

I gave him a stern look and said. "Does it look like I still believe it's a dream?"

"My apologies."

He bowed as he said this. Now it made me feel bad, I gave him my usual snarky remarks that I give to people. It's not like I can help it. I just naturally talk like that and it's very hard to control it since it's a natural reaction. He straightened up again and we just stood there in silence for awhile and that's when it hit me. I can do magic! By the gods I can't wait to tell my friend about this!

XxX

_(POV Change-Written By joanny-chan)_

I was in a state of shock and confusion, one minute I was in my room, the next thing I know is that I am riding a 3 story high dragon! Not to mention it is my Flameblast Dragon! I think I might faint but that's not the point. All I did was finding one of my land cards on the floor, which is weird since I kept my deck in my bag and in that bag has a pink and black box which by the way is where I keep my MTG cards. Back to the present, I was soaring through the air. The wind is keeping my hair from falling out of place that was the good news. The bad news is that my FlameBlast Dragon is flying too fast! I tried to scream at him to at least slow down a notch. My eyes are burning since I chose a day to wear my contacts. Could this day get any worse?

The good news, I guess would be my clothes, which is awesome. I had a red trench coat that has two tails at the back. There were orange flames on the end. The whole thing had swirls that centered my collar, the trench coat wasn't covering my whole body and it fitted me just right. There was only two buttons to clasp them together. The buttons had flame designs so it was alright. I also wore a white shirt that has red and hot pink mixed together. For pants I was wearing shorts that looked like pants that was ripped off from my thighs. I wore black socks that reach up to my thighs but it didn't reach my shorts. For shoes I was wearing combat boots that were black and they have a flame design that was red. For my head I had my hair put up to a high ponytail and it was curled to my liking. There were bangs and to make it interesting, I also had a red and orange headband. On my neck there was a pendant that looks like a teardrop but it was red. I question that but then again I'm in the air.

I didn't really hear much but I think my dragon was talking, but i was too freaked out to even hear what he said. I think it was how I got here and why I was here and about how different this world was then my world. I was too busy screaming and my dragon was explaining something that will confuse me to no end. Wow I just hope we don't crash or get hit. For some reason I get the feeling the Gods above won't give me what I want. And boy was I in for a surprise

Just my luck, (or is it a bad one?) my dragon slowed down and started to descend to the ground. As we keep going down, the speed we were going through increased. All I could do was hold on to my dragon and hope to god that we don't crash. If this is a dream I'm going to kill Mr. Sandman. I don't care if he is a myth, I will find him and kill him. Anyway as we descended we landed on some random island. This is very weird yet this island is very familiar. As I sat down and rest, and possibly get rid of the adrenaline, my dragon was soon talking, but not talking out loud. He was talking to my mind!

_Master, we have to go to your realm, we only took a pit stop so let us fly into the air. Master we don't have time, we have to fly. _

"Ok, so you're telling me to climb on you and fly up in the air to go to my area?!" My dragon just nodded and just grabbed me and plop me on his back and started to fly. As you can tell, I was screaming my mind off but for some strange reason, he doesn't listen and just flew faster. As we flew a few minutes, hours to me since I was scared as hell. Anyway, for some reason my dragon "tripped" in the air and we crashed into some rocks. Now I'm wondering, how the hell did a dragon trip in the air?!

I will never find out since he was unconscious. And that was my cue to run away from him. As I continued to run, there was a huge explosion that came right next to me. All I could think of was, _Shit! I am being attacked for no reason! THIS HAS TO BE A DREAM IT HAS TO!_ So as my tortures continue since I'm a target I forgot I had my spell book and looked everywhere for it. I was too stupid to realize that they were in my pocket. For some strange reason my trench coat has big pockets.

Berating myself in my mind I opened it and started getting my goblins and minotaurs out. Then I shocked them, hit them with a lightning bolt. I started to get my golems and panther then gave one of them the swift boots. We were losing since the other team was winning. When an attacked hit me I was teleported back to my home. I stumbled and just lay down still thinking._ That was only a dream, just a dream. _I went to bed and hope I don't have to go back there. I didn't notice that my land card was glowing for a bit until it dimmed and returned to being a regular card.

The next day I was on the laptop reading fanfiction. I was still wondering what was going on, my thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing. I looked at my phone and saw it was Nikki. I was wondering why she would call on a Sunday afternoon. I answered it anyways; as I put it to my ears she yelled at me in urgency or was that excitement?

"Women get to my house as soon as you can! I have to tell you something. Bring your bike since it gets you here faster. No dilly dallies and no rest stops just come here! Oh and don't forget; left is left, right is right, down is up and up is down."

I hear her hung up and look at my phone, weird. As I prepare to leave I unconsciously get my MTG cards and my phone then left to go to Nikki's house. As I leave I didn't realize I was meeting my doom and return to the world I fear the most. I rang the doorbell and saw Nikki running to opening the door and took my hand and dragged me inside. The door closed and my fear was coming true as Nikki told me her adventures last night.


	2. Chapter 2

**XxLadyKikixX: Thank you for those that read and reviewed and followed and stuff. Note to all readers, when it says "section written by so-and-so" perspective also changes. Hope that clears some things up. yeah...**

**Joanny-chan: You had typos. Also thanks for reading and reviewing...XxLadyKikixX was mad at me for not updating right away, but I was waiting for her to do her A/N...Hope you enjoy the story and I also hope for a few of you guys to laugh in this...so without further ado...LET THE STORY BEGIN! **

* * *

_(First section written by XxLadyKikixX)_

After our rather unexpected experiences Jodi and I decided to go to the forest preserve near our town. There, we'll find a clearing so that we may test out our 'magical abilities'. Of course Jodi rather not, saying that she has some homework to do but I don't give a damn. Right now I need to test out all the things my specter told me and see if it's true. If he lied then no harm done but if it was true than I need to know what exactly it would do to my body. Will it eat away at our flesh as we cast out spells or will it drain the life out of us? There are so many possible outcomes. I just have to make sure I'm not getting myself into anything dangerous.

I dodged a crack on the sidewalk by easily hopping over it with my roller blades. It was Sunday halfway through the morning. I called Jodi over and told her to come to my house and explained everything that has happened. She in turn told me about her experience. Apparently someone ambushed her and she freaked out. I shook my head as I went through what she said only thirty minutes ago. Tripped in air? God, only her creatures would do that. I wouldn't tolerate such insolence. Going over another huge crack on the sidewalk, I hopped over onto the street. There were no cars so it's safe for me to skate on the street.

Feeling the wind zip through my hair and body I closed my eyes just to feel. It almost felt like I was flying but of course I don't want to die so I opened my eyes again. Currently my hair was up in a high ponytail while I was also in my black tennis Nike skort, a black sports tank top with a thin black sports sweater, zipped open, over it. Some people say I wear too much black and should really try to use other colors. I told them that I would wear any color so long as it's black. Needless to say, they stopped suggesting colors. I don't wear black all the time, even right now my top has a bit of a white oval near the chest area with the writing "Luv Means Nothing". That has to count for something. I was carrying my light grey backpack, from the company Cose (there should be an accent above the 'e'.), and in that bag was all my cards. Not as heavy as people would think. My cell phone was also in my bag and spare shoes.

I could see Jodi ahead of me on her bike. Though it is my desire to surpass people on their bikes by using rollerblades but alas it's something that cannot be done. Well it can but it'll be very difficult to accomplish. I looked to my side and noticed that the sidewalk was gone. Oh well, I always preferred skating on the street anyway though I do get a minor heart attack when I see my younger brother trying to bike alongside with me. I swear that boy is so annoying. Arg! Can't believe we're related!

After complaining about my family relations I noticed that we're about to near the forest preserve entrance/parking lot area or the picnic area. While Jodi rides in with her bike, I on the other hand decide to roll over onto the grass and landed in a sitting position. It's very convenient for me; makes it ten times easier to take off the roller blades. After putting on my spare shoes; I took a string and tied my pair of roller blades together. The one downfall of using roller blades is that they are a hassle to carry around. I walked up to Jodi, who was off her bike and waiting for me, and the two of us went deeper into the forest.

Usually people aren't allowed to venture further than the picnic area but idiotic teenagers come in anyway. Yup, I just called us idiotic teenagers. It's not like it's that far from the truth anyway. I shifted my roller blades to my other hand since the other one was getting pretty tired while I thought; why didn't I just use my bike? But then again where's the challenge in that. At least I can hide my blades and not worry about have someone steal them when they can't even find them! Jodi on the other hand has to chain it to somewhere so that people won't steal or bring with as she is doing right now.

"But Nikki! I don't wanna do this! Why the fish do we have to do this?"

"Because, it's to make sure-double make sure that it's real. Now stop complaining and hurry up."

"Fine, but you owe me chocolate!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, yes. If I find some though, otherwise you'll have to make do with actual fruits. And no added sugar to the strawberries!" She looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Woman, why?!"

"Because I care."

"But, why?!"

"Because too much sugar is not good for you!"

"But to me sugar is everything! You should understand my pain! You LOVE chocolate!"

"Yes I do but mama doesn't buy them that often. I will not overdose on chocolate but sugar for you is another matter entirely."

"There is no such thing as an overdose of sugar."

"Do you really want me to correct you on that?" I said, my voice dripping with false enthusiasm.

"Woman, you take the fun away."

"I know, I know."

We made the rest of the walk in comfortable silence. I was going through every worst case scenario possible. What would happen if we miscast a spell? Would we melt and disintegrate away? Explode? Implode?! By the gods I wish my mind would slow down. Too busy in my dark musings that I didn't notice we arrived at a clearing. I place my rollerblades by a boulder and zipped open my backpack. It was convenient that the boulder had a flat surface so I could place my case for my deck cases on top. I then turned around and waited for Jodi to take out her deck.

**xXx**

_(Second Section written by Joanny-chan)_

I took out my cards and watched as Nikki was watching me. As I looked at her I could see that she was worried. Why is she worried? Is anything going to happen when I actually summon a creature? Now I am worried and nervous, for all I know I just wish that my dragon doesn't come out. I don't know how that will play out but for some reason I just had a nagging feeling something bad will happen.

Just when I took out my cards and walked aimlessly for who knows how long, I tripped on a rock and my cards flew into the air and descended to the ground. Nikki face palmed herself as she saw me fall to the ground.

"Jodi...I can honestly say that I can see that, but really? Wait a minute...did you eat something sweet?!" I just laughed nervously as Nikki pointed me with that suspicious face, I looked away and started to pick up my cards.

"You did, didn't you?" I heard Nikki following me as I head towards my cards. As I picked them up and took a quick glance and saw that it was my Flameblast Dragon.

"Out of all the cards I took, why did it have to be my Flameblast Dragon?" I didn't realize I said that out loud, in the corner of my eye I saw Nikki just looking at me in shock and disbelief.

"What?" I just stared at her, not realizing the card was starting to glow. As it shined brighter I suddenly realize my mistake. The card soon disappeared and it was replaced by my Dragon.

"The fish!" I screamed and started to look for Nikki but she wasn't around. I looked over to the rocks and saw her there.

"Nikki help me!" I tried to run but I felt something shaking the ground. It felt like an earthquake, but for some reason I knew it was my dragon following me.

"_Master, wait up! I am so happy that you have summoned me! I want to talk to you Master! OH MY GOD THERE'S A FLY!"_

I was ignoring my Dragons calls until I heard his last statement and turned around. I was shell shocked to see my Dragon eating a helicopter. I didn't move an inch, my Dragon is a murderer! I don't know what Nikki was doing but I think she was shocked as well. As I came to my senses I saw that he burped the remains of said helicopter. I was angry at my Dragon. How dare he kill a civilian. I walked up to my Dragon and was too enraged to realize I was yelling at him.

"_How dare you! You are a murderer and you thought it was a fly? The thing was a helicopter! It was being operated by a human like us! And now you will make the morning news! How am I going to explain how a dragon appeared in this world! Bad Dragon!"_ As I continued to scold my dragon, he began to shrink. As I look over him he was the size of a plushy and tears were rolling down and he was just, just plain adorable!

"_Awww you're so cute!" _I carefully picked him up and started to cradle him like a newborn baby. I could hear him sniffling and that just made him even cuter!

"_M-master I a-am sorry I a-angered you, please f-forgive me for k-killing a civilian" _I stared at him in wonder and questioned him.

"_Why did you eat the helicopter?"_ I was angry, but not too angry with him. I didn't care about the guy who controlled it. For all I know it was his fault for flying into the direction my dragon was looking at.

"_I thought it was a fly and most dragons eat flies...except for Lady Black's...They just eat whatever comes to mind"_ I felt my Dragon shudder at thinking over Lady Blacks creatures. Who was Lady Black anyway?

"_Sorry if I make you scared, but who is Lady Black?"_ My dragon was looking at me as if I was stupid.

"_What?"_ I asked in ways that I think was confusion.

"_Lady Black is your friend, Master"_ I was shocked to hear that. Lady Black was Nikki?! What's so evil about her? Well, I can tell that her cards can be pretty destructive when we play but she isn't that bad, could she?

"_So you're saying that Nikki, my friend Nikki over there," _I pointed at the direction but not looking at her, just focusing on my dragon. _"Is Lady Black?!"_

My Dragon nodded and looked over to where Nikki was _"You do know she is eating your food right?"_

"_Yeah I, wait what?!"_

**xXx**

(Third section written by XxLadyKikixX)

After hearing nothing for awhile I looked over from the boulder, that I took cover in from all the chaos, to see Jodi facing away from me. Cautiously, I went around the the boulder and walked up to her. I couldn't help but be confused when I saw her holding what looks to be a smaller version of her Flameblast Dragon. Odd. What the fishing are they doing just staring at each other? I can tell that her concentration was completely absorbed by the small dragon in her arms.

"Jodi?" I called her name. No response

"Jodi!" I know that she should hear me unless the sweets she ate somehow damaged her hearing. I sure hope not.

"Jodi! If you don't respond then I'm going to eat all our food that you brought with you." No response again.

"I'm serious!" I slowly start my way towards her bag.

"I'm about to open it." Again, she just sits there staring at her dragon.

"I'm opening it now." The sound of the zipper echoed a bit in the field.

"My hand is now reaching inside your bag." Still she says nothing.

"My hand is now grabbing onto something." Why won't this woman do anything? Oh, now she's just pointing at me.

"I'm taking out whatever I'm holding now." If this woman doesn't move again by the time I take-I look at what's in my hand and found it to be a Hershey bar-her Hershey bar; I am actually going to eat it.

I look towards Jodi and the woman still hasn't moved. Well, if she's not stopping me than I'm not going to hold back. Once I took the chocolate bar out, I instantly opened up the wrapper and broke off a piece. I placed it in my mouth and just-I love chocolate. I peeked inside her bag and more sweets. She wouldn't mind if I ate them, all of them. While I was pondering this wonderful idea another one popped in my head. I should go and try to summon my specter here. Since Jodi didn't burst or die from summoning her dragon than I am now a bit more convinced that I wouldn't die if I try to summon a creature and hopefully he won't eat a helicopter. Or he will pay dearly.

**xXx**

_(Fourth Section Written by Joanny-chan)_

I looked over to see Nikki eating my chocolate. I moved to her and snatched my chocolate. No one dares to eat my chocolate!

"Hey! I was eating that!" Nikki said as she saw me snatch my chocolate. For some reason I detect a slight pout from her, but I ignored it by finishing what she ate. We are cousins in a way so who cares if I eat it.

"Why the fish did you eat my chocolate!?" I yelled and for some reason I knew the answer but curiosity killed the cat for me. I kept munching on my chocolate as I stared at her.

"Well...you were silent for a long time and I saw that you had sweets and decided to help you." She smiled at me as she said all this and I was confused. How was she helping me?

"How are you helping me when you are eating everything I have? And what do you mean I was silent?" I thought Nikki would be listening since I screamed at the last minute.

"You were silent for about an hour! That took me the time to actually eat your lunch...which was good if you must know." Be glad I'm drinking tea instead of soda Nikki, I thought as I glared at all the empty containers. My stomach growled since I didn't eat anything at all.

I saw Nikki shrugged and talked to her Specter. I have to admit, her creatures are beautiful as they come to life. Makes me wonder how each creature would be like in real life. I vaguely heard what Nikki's creature said about returning creatures to the realm.

**xXx**

_(Fifth Section Written by XxLadyKikixX)_

A low growl emitted from Jodi's stomach while she frowned and glared at all the empty containers. It's not my fault that she refused to react to anything I was saying and it's also not my fault that she so happened to have brought really tasty food. Shrugging my shoulders I turned to my specter.

"So, now that we have you and Jodi's dragon out. How do we get you back to the other place?" I asked my specter and his little ride thingy, I have no idea what that thing is called. I should ask him about it later.

"Well my Lady, It's not like...this is quite difficult to explain." My specter rubbed the back of his hood, it's not like I could say head since he doesn't have one. He's more like a ghost with armor and a white ethereal cloak. Oh and a black riding thingy with wings and tail.

"Okay, think of it more like this. We in your world are cards. If you rip the cards we die, same thing if they were burned, cut and ectectria. Essentially, as we are in card form in your world but at the same time we are in our own world."

"Wait, what?" Jodi said. I can see that she was utterly lost.

"So you're saying that you're in our world but in the other world too?" She tilted her head to the side a bit and I could see her dragon, now smaller, peeking from behind her shoulder.

"You see Jodi the Apprentice Fire Mage, while we are in card form here; we are in our own world."

As much as I liked this tidbit of information, he never answered my questions. I gave him a stern look and internally smiled when he got the message.

"Now, in order for you to return us into card form you must do any of the following: hold out your hand towards us, concentrate and picture us in our card form, or we are killed. This two only work in your world. In our world, we are only in card form, aka spell book form, when you are engaging in a wizard duel but when we are not in a battle we are either in our full form or sleeping in card form."

I nodded my head pleased that he finally answered my question and the second part was quite useful. So to test out what he told us, I extended my hands towards him and imagined him in his card form. I watched as his figure slowly dissolved into tiny particles and realigning themselves into a card. Jodi and I looked at each other then back to the card in my hand. It took a bit out of me so I'm guessing that summoning and then unsummoning are going to cause us to be physically tired. Summoning them is far easier than unsummoning them and so drains more energy. I wonder if the same rule applies in the other world.


	3. Chapter 3

**XxLadyKikixX: Yo! I just needed to say that in this chapter I use some Elven names that came from an Elvish Name Generator. For those that actually know how to write and speak Elvish, the beautiful language that Tolkien created, please do not take offense. I just typed in the words First and such and got what I got. I'm a huge fan of Tolkien but sadly I'm actually too incompetent to understand how to speak and write Elvish. It pains me everyday. Oh and one quick little detail that I forgot to mention. I have 10 decks and if you get confused as to why I mention so many different cards, well that's why.**

**Half of this was written by two food deprived girls...**

**Joanny-chan: Hello and thanks for all of the reviews. Some of them were really funny. So anyways hope this chapter stirs up a lot of emotions since we typed this with blood sweat and tears, well not really but you get the picture. I will tell you that there was tears. And as XxLadyKikixX said, this was written by two very food deprived girls. So without further ado! -gets popcorn and tea- ENJOY! No touchy my food! or you will see the wrath of my dragon!**

**XxLadyKikixX: -takes food-**

**Joanny-chan: XxLadyKikixX has the privilege to steal my food, since she is my sensei. -gets another bag of popcorn- **

**XxLadyKikixX: That's right, I'm the SENSEI! -does sensei dance-**

**Joanny-chan: -_-' Sensei is deprived right now so please forgive her sudden outbreak.**

**XxLadyKikixX: Are you trying to imply something? I AM NORMAL! THIS IS SPARTA!**

**Joanny-chan: Not really sensei, I just don't want the readers to be...well creeped out.**

**XxLadyKikixX: Why is that you're normal even though we're both food deprived? -eats handful of popcorn-**

**Joanny-chan: Maybe it's because I ate protein? _eats popcorn-**

**XxLadyKikixX: GIVE ME YOUR FOOD! -takes everything.-**

**Joanny-chan:NOOO! MY FOOD! -takes back food and runs-**

* * *

_(First Section Written By XxLadyKikixX)_

"Are you going to unsummon your dragon or what?" I asked Jodi while I pick up her scattered cards. She didn't reply. I just shook my head and and picked up one of her Goblin Berserkers. She already told me about her telepathic link with her Flameblast Dragon and it's really annoying. Talk to her one second and the next I'm having a conversation with silence. I looked toward her direction and noticed that she had her hands out, extending towards her-now medium sized- dragon. Okay, so she is trying to unsummon her dragon. I left her to it and picked up the rest of her deck. Looking back at Jodi, I could see that she was really tired. Either food deprived or it's taking a lot of concentration to unsummon her dragon.

"Jodi." I said while putting her cards back in her red deck case on the rock. I turned to her again and shouted.

"Oi! Woman!" Her arms went down and she turned her face towards me with an annoyed and tired expression.

"What?"

"No need to snap. I was just going to suggest that we take a break and head to 7-Eleven or something to get you something to eat. You look hungry and tired."

"Well, who's fault it is that _someone __tried_ to _help_? Which by the way I still don't see how eating my food helped me in anything!" I raised up my hands in surrender. Never argue with a hungry person, N. E. V. E. R.

"Okay okay, calm down woman. Right now you're hungry and tired and from what I saw, while you were trying to summon back your dragon, you have no energy to complete the task. I propose that, since your dragon can shrink, we hide your dragon in the bag you used to bring food. Sound like a good deal?" I gave her one of my smiles that I use when trying to convince someone to do something. In my mind I smiled wider when I saw Jodi's shoulders slump and said with a dejected voice.

"Fine, but you're paying!" I internally cringed. Damn, I knew I wasn't going to leave this without some kind of penalty. Maybe, I should just suggest we go back to my house and eat but then again, I did eat her food.

"Yeah sure. I'll pay, just hurry up get your stuff and lets go."

I checked my bag to see if I have everything and that I didn't leave anything out. Satisfied that I do have everything I turned to Jodi and saw her staring at her dragon before said dragon shrunk small enough to fit in her bag. Unfortunately though, all those containers and the dragon inside that one bag- wasn't going to work out too well. As I walked towards the two, I noticed that her dragon was kicking the containers out of the bag and that Jodi was starting to get irritated.

"Fishsticks!" She shouted before glaring at her dragon. I felt so proud at that moment. That glare was positively mean! Now all she has to do is have an evil glare and then combine them together and WALA! I have created another slightly me! Of course we have to work on a lot of things to even get close to one-sixteenth of me.

"Flameblast Dragon not working out too well?" I asked her while her dragon curled itself into a ball and scooting away from me.

"No! He keeps kicking the fishing containers out! I keep fishing telling him to let them be but-" She gestured wildly with her hands and I nodded in course the moment I saw her dragon cower before me, well let me just say.

"Jodi" I looked her dead in the eye. "Threaten him by saying this." From the corner of my eye I saw his ears perk a bit up. Good, he's listening. "If he doesn't do what he is told to do, we will have a duel. A match where I'm going to prolong his downfall and you do understand that most of my cards do not show mercy, correct?" I finished with a smile that caused Jodi and her dragon to look as if they were about to lose their lives in the most excruciating way. I decided I should continue instead of leaving it at that.

"Of course I can always just play a" pause for dramatics "game with him. A fun game." Insert creepy smile and evil chuckle. "A very fun game."

Jodi turned to her dragon while I turned my back to them. I have a feeling that we won't be delayed any longer. I took out my Liliana's Specter card and smiled. I have four copies of him, I wonder if each of them is different or just the copy of one. Well, twins are copies of each other but are also individuals so I'm guessing that they are each different. I should give him a name. The moment that thought came through my mind, a name popped right into my head.

"Elassar Nénharma" I said out loud.

"What did you say?" I turned to see Jodi walking her bike along the grass.

"First Chosen Specter." I told her but she just looked confused.

"A name for my Specter. I feel it rude not to give him a name to distinguish him from the other three."

"Oh, so his name is First Chosen?"

"English yes but it's in Edhellen tongue. Elvish, the language that Tolkien created." My all time favorite author. I would die just to bring him back and have him write more or at least teach me how to speak Sindarin and Quenya.

"Oh okay then. What about the other three? Are you going to give them numbers too?"

"Of course!"

"That's seems, what's the word?"

"Degrading?"

"Yeah!"

"It's not when it sounds nice. Besides I do not know them too well and giving them numbers is a lot easier. At least I'm not printing out actually numbers, I'm making it so that it's a nice name. Elassar is so much better than just First Chosen. And Nénharma is so much better than just plain old Specter." I argued though I feel bad for just giving them numbers for names but hey I believe that translating them into Elvish is nice enough.

Once we've reached the picnic area I put on my rollerblades and we then we headed off to the store. While rolling along the road Jodi matched my pace and asked me what the other three names would sound like. I had to really think since I don't really know Elvish.

"Finrod Nénharma? No, I don't like that." I pondered a bit more while avoiding cracks on the road.

"Elladan! Elladan Nénharma!" I finally said while almost tripping. After regaining control I told Jodi what Elladan was.

"Instead of using the word two, I used dalawa-and as you know that means two in tagalog- and wala! Elladan! Orodreth for the third one and Celembrimbor (pronounced with a 'k' sound) for the last one!" I spared a glance at Jodi but noticed that her bag was moving. A bad feeling just settled in my stomach.

"Uh, Jodi."

"What?"

I pointed to her bag and before she could do anything her dragon burst out of her bag and caused Jodi to crash into me and then make us both fall onto the ground. Damn fishing lucky that we landed on the grass next to the road and that there were no cars. Otherwise we would have a lot of explaining to do.

"Flameblast Dragon!" Jodi yelled the moment we made impact on the ground. As we both fell I could feel the pedal of her bike digging into my shin.

"Fishsticks! My fishing shin!" I yelled out in pain. That fishing hurts!

"I swear you little piece of flying red flesh! If I have to wear a fishing cast I will feed you to my Riever Demon! No better yet, my Doomgape! It will tear at your flesh and gnaw at your bones, you soon to be fireplace mantle!"

A black light shined upon us and soon I saw my Specter standing before Jodi and I. His chilling presence did nothing to cool my fiery rage. He reached out with his armor covered hand and lifted the bike off of Jodi and I. Relieved from the pressuring pain on my shin I lightly pushed Jodi off of me. I looked down at my shin and noticed that I was bleeding a bit. It wasn't much but it was still bleeding. Normally I would just walk it off but it was my shin! Everyone knows that getting hit on shin hurts!

Inhaling and exhaling, I took off my roller blades and replaced them with my shoes. It hurt when moving but I wasn't focusing on the annoying pain. I was focusing more on the annoying little gecko pulling the sad face against Jodi who, by the way, was pretty upset.

"What the fishing was that for?! Flameblast Dragon you better have a very good excuse for jumping out like that!" Jodi yelled, and when I mean yell I mean yell. Not her telepathic connection with her red lizard.

Forcing my attention away from those two, I got up from the ground but Elassar stopped me. I already knew where this was headed and I'm pretty sure by the look I gave him, he knew it also. Knowing that he wouldn't win against me, this time, when I tried to stand up again, he did not stop me from rising off the ground. The pain was going away and after doing some calming breaths I realized I overreacted about the pain. Yes, it's the shin and it would always hurt but I made it sound like I was about to become a cripple. I really need to learn how to control my temper. It's a wonder how people put up with it.

"My Lady may I be so bold to suggest something." I looked at him and nodded. I looked from the corner of my eye to Jodi and saw her cuddling and petting her dragon. I sighed, I had a feeling that she would cave in to her Dragon's cute side. Oh well, Jodi is Jodi.

"I suggest that you take out your Dawn Charm card."

"My Dawn Charm card? Explain." I told him as I zipped open my backpack and took out my white angel's deck. Yes, I have an angels deck. Surprising since I seem to be anything but an angel.

"Since the Dawn Charm is a necklace but in card form. You can say it's name and it would materialize as a necklace. Wearing it would allow for you not to get hurt. It would also apply to Apprentice Fire Mage Jodi." I nodded in understanding. It made sense. Once I looked through my angel's deck and found the card I needed, I said it's name out loud. I watched as the card shone a bright light and morph into a necklace in my hand.

"Allow me my Lady." Elassar then took the necklace from my hand and moved himself behind me. He unclasped the necklace then he placed it around my neck and secured the chain. It felt weird wearing a necklace, I don't usually wear jewelry and when I do, it's usually because I was forced to.

"Hnn, thanks." I turned to Jodi and saw that she got her dragon to go back inside her bag and I hope that he stays in there. I walked up to her and looked over her shoulder to look down at her dragon. He coward before me and I couldn't help but give him an evil smile. I'll let his imagination do the torturing for me.

"Nikki, he says that he's really sorry."

"I'm sure he is." I responded while Jodi put her bag on and went to grab her bike from Elassar who by the way placed it standing on the grass.

"No, like he's really sorry and he kept going on and on about being a decoration piece for a fireplace. He really doesn't want to be a piece of decoration for a fireplace."

A moment of silence as we continued to the store but this time walking.

"You're not _really_ going to make him into decor are you?" I looked at Jodi and noticed that she was worried. I decided to ease her mind and tell her maybe.

"I might have but your dragon is very lucky that I am overlooking this. When we play Magic again, I am definitely going to use my Discard deck and Doom Blade the fish out of your dragon or I should just use Quag Sickness on him. Watch as his strength slowly diminishes and the life from his eyes will fade.." Jodi looked at me fearfully.

"Woman! Why?!" I laughed a bit at her reaction. "Fishes! Flameblast Dragon! Now look at what you got yourself into and me! You know I don't like facing her Discard deck! I can't play anything because my cards are literally snathed away from me and put in the graveyard!" She exclaimed while turning her back and yelling at her bag. I saw the bag move a bit and knew that her dragon was most likely sad at being yelled at. He fishing well deserved it for jumping out like that. Which reminds me...

"Hey Jodi, why do you think you dragon jumped out like that?"

"Oh, I talked to him about that and told him to never EVER do that again. But then he told me that he really needed to pee and that he didn't want to pee in my bag."

"Haha, that makes sense though he could have given you a telepathic warning. At least no one would have been injured."

"Right! Oh and Nikki."

"Yeah?"

"Your specter is still here."

"Fishsticks!" I turned to look behind us and behold, Elassar was right there. I forgot to summon him back. Turning my body so that I am now walking backwards, I lifted my arm towards him and focused on his card form. Again I felt a bit drained once I had the card back in my hand.

The two of us continued heading to our destination to feed Jodi's growling stomach. Of course along the way my stomach and her stomach decided to do the song of their people. The Symphony of El Estómago. By the time we reached the store, our stomachs were dying.

"Fish, woman. This is all your fault."

"Yeah yeah. Let's hurry up and find some food, pay for it and then leave so we could eat or pay then eat. Either way, we're eating."

"And you're paying." Curses, I hoped that she didn't remember that.

"Fine." I grumbled as the glass doors separated to let us in. We passed by the counter and saw that the employee had a small tv and was watching the news. He gave us a glance before going back to the screen.

XxX

_(Second Section:Joanny-chan)_

I laughed as we entered the store. That's right woman, payback for eating my food. As we browsed around. I couldn't help but feel sorry for how much money will be wasted. Maybe we should have gone to her house and eat there, but then again we are already here so I might as well just get my food here.

As I walked around the donut section I couldn't help but feel my dragon squirming inside my bag. Oh by the fishing god please don't let him cause some trouble. I got nervous as I heard the zipper open. Dear Lord help us all as my dragon who is the size of a plushie came out and sat on my shoulder.

"_Master I smell something, good? What is that smell? Can I eat it? Can I?"_ Oh fish he is already hungry? He just ate a helicopter! Is his stomach a black hole or something? Well I can't blame him since our stomach are also black holes. I sighed as I answered my dragon, I am going to end up with a massive headache after this.

"_That my dragon is a donut and yes you can eat it, but I'll ask Nikki if you can have one."_ I doubt it though. Nikki is already pissed off by him when he made us crash into each other when we biked/rollerbladed here. I shrugged as I searched for her, for some reason I knew she was in the candy section. I wasn't even surprised when she was looking at chocolate. She was looking at it like it's the Holy Grail.

"Nikki." I said, but I don't think she is listening. I think she wants to buy fruit and chocolate. It's either that or maybe she is thinking of devious ways to kill my dragon with her Discard card. I shiver at the thought, but then again this is Nikki we're talking about. I poked her since she isn't listening to me.

"Nikki!" I kinda yelled because I don't know if my voice was too low for her to hear.

"What!? I am trying to think if I should buy fruit or chocolate!" I knew it, I sighed and thought of ways Nikki would say once I asked her if my dragon could get food.

"My dragon wants a donut, can he have one?" I knew the answer right away so I braced myself from her saying no.

"Sure he can have a donut." I was shocked that she said yes, I mean he just caused an injury to her, thank god I only have a scratch that isn't as bad as hers.

"Woman, you sure about this I mean he did piss you off." I couldn't believe she was letting my dragon have a donut.

"It's fine as long as my Whispering Specter poisons it." Okay there is the Nikki I know, she grabbed a random chocolate bar and fruit while making a beeline to the band-aids. I forgot she was injured.

"_Master! This doonut is amazing!"_

"_It's a donut what did-wait a minute!"_ I turned around and noticed that Flameblast Dragon was out of my bag and was eating all the donuts! Fishsticks! Luckily we were covered by the shelf of products and that the guy at the counter wasn't paying too much attention to us.

"_Flameblast Dragon!"_

"_THIS IS SO GOOD MASTER! I WANT MORE!" _Before I could grab him, Flameblast Dragon scuttled over to the meat section. Why does a small store like this have raw meat for sell? I shook my head to get back to focus and then chased after my dragon. He was going to pass my Nikki so I'll use this chance to let her know that my dragon was loose...or she'll notice herself and most have more reasons to torture my dragon. I held my breath as Flameblast Dragon ran right past Nikki. I don't know what I was waiting for but right now I really need her help. I turned to look at the guy at the counter and casually fast walked to Nikki.

"Nikki." I tapped her on the shoulder which made her look at me.

"What? Can't you I am trying to buy the most cheapest and effective band aid right now?" She turned back to the two brands of band-aids on her hands. "Should I buy this one or this one?"

"Nikki! We have a problem!" I almost yelled. Her eyes followed my finger as I pointed towards my dragon. Her brown orbs turned into deadly slits.

"How did he get out." She said in an almost harsh and hushed tone.

"I don't know but he ate all the donuts!"

"And now he's eating all the meat! Fishsticks woman! He just ate a helicopter!"

"I know!" I followed after her as she dropped one of the band-aid boxes and headed straight for my dragon. I prayed that my dragon is no way in any shape or form like us when we eat sugar.

"_Master this meat is very good. OOooo! What's this!"_ Both Nikki and I had a mini heart attack when Flameblast Dragon flew on top of the fridges.

"_Master! There is strange stuff inside these brown boxes!"_

"Jodi! Unsummon him now!" She said while checking to make sure the guy at the counter saw anything. She looked back at me and then back at my dragon. I stretched my arms out and tried to unsummon him but this is so hard! How come Nikki's specter came back so easily when my dragon doesn't even come back at all!

"_This stuff smells weird Master."_

"_Flameblast Dragon get down here at once!"_ I practically ordered him. He looked at me and bowed his head. My arms sagged down to my sides as I saw him about to come down. Unfortunately he knocked over the boxes with his tail. I didn't need to look at Nikki to know that her eyes were wide as mine as we watched the boxes fall with a loud thud and crash from whatever was inside.

"What the?" We turned around and saw that the counter guy stood up and was staring right at my dragon.

"In Breaking News. Earlier today out back up helicopter group witnessed our first helicopter get eaten by a huge red dragon." Everyone listened and watched as the TV showed my Flameblast Dragon eating the helicopter. We are in big trouble.

"The dragon proceeds to consume the helicopter and it's occupants and then burp out the remains. Here is the pilot of the second helicopter that witnessed the event."

"It just came out of nowhere. I was just following after the first helicopter and bam! A bright light blinded us for a moment then all we saw was that dragon's mouth crunching and munching on the helicopter. I didn't want to get stuck in that mess so I steered my helicopter and hoped that it wouldn't follow."

"_Master look! That box looks like me!" _I turned to see my Flameblast Dragon making a beeline for the TV at the counter. The counter guy panicked and grabbed a bat from wherever he kept it and tried to swing it at my dragon. Flameblast Dragon then shot fire at him which caused the bat, him, and the other stuff around him to catch fire. The fire spread fast and was already crawling up the walls and floor. Smoke was quickly filling the air.

"Jodi! This place is going to burn if you don't do something about your dragon!" Nikki yelled while grabbing a bag full of food. I looked at her in confusion.

"What the fish are you doing?!"

"No time to question what I'm doing! Your dragon already burned the counter and the TV!" I was thinking fast. We could go to the realm, but then again he will be more freaked only we had something that could slow him down, or make him go to sleep.

"Nikki do you have anything to calm my dragon down?" I turned to her and saw her opening her extra card case to look for something. I don't know what but she has to hurry. My dragon was running and looking around as if he is a toddler. It makes me wonder how old this dragon of mine is. For one thing he is so hyper that he broke the glass in the refrigerator section. The outcome was not pretty, we now have a very sticky dragon on the loose, a burning store, and an unconscious burnt man. The sprinklers activated and caused all of us to be soaked from top to still didn't clear out the fire though. We had to get out fast, so I snatched my dragon, who was sticky, and grabbed items that were edible and left. I don't know if Nikki was behind me, but all I know is that she can not die yet. I burst through the doors and was not expecting to see what I saw. Well I should've but my mind was a bit preoccupied. I could feel my dragon squirming in my arms; I could also feel the sticky soda juices rubbing off of him and onto me.

"_Master? What's that big red thingy and those thingys with flashing lights?"_ I stood shocked as the firemen and policemen were all looking at me. My world crashed down as the lights and sounds came closer and closer. It's either we run as fast as we can or tell a white lie to the decision was made when Nikki ran out of the burning building. There was only one thing to do, follow her and hope for the best that we don't get caught.

"Halt! This is the police!"

"Some other time! We have places to go and foods to eat!" I heard Nikki shout back. What is that woman thinking? I turned my head and I couldn't believe what I was seeing! They were pointing their guns at us! My life is over! I had so much to live for! Mom, dad I'm sorry I didn't make a successful future.

"_Master what's going on? Where are we going? Do you want me to fly you guys? Oo, I smell food!"_

"_Flameblast Dragon! Not now! You will not be eating anything else for the time being! You ate a lot already!" _I scolded my dragon while running furiously. I could hear a loud bang coming from behind. Oh my GOD! Their SHOOTING!

"NIKKI! DO SOMETHING!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I zigzagged to maneuver the shots, sadly I was hit and fell onto the grass.

"_MASTER!" _I heard my dragon cry out before I saw something hit his back. It looked like a dart thingy; Flameblast Dragon's eyes started to droop close while I heard a distant thud. My vision started to blur and my mind was becoming numb. Before I succumbed to the darkness my last thought was...my dragon is such an idiot.


	4. Chapter 4

**XxLadyKikixX: Welcome to the next chapter of Magic Chronicles! Tis I! The...I have no idea what I am person. I think I'm a sane human but then again, my sanity is usually in question. Food, is my cure and sleep. Also chocolate. LALALALA, it's midnight! I should be asleep! JOANNY-CHAN IF YOU READ THIS...SEND ME CHOCOLATE! LOTS AND LOTS OF CHOCOLATE!**

**Joanny-chan: -in a creepy voice- Enter if you dare, for this story has the laughs, the tears, the pain and horrors as you read each paragraph. You will think this is a joke but it is not for every single sentence you read will send shivers down your spine. The fact that your body sweat has increased and your eyes dialated for curiousity and fear flow through your blood streams. Mwahahahaha! Read if you dare and if not then in the power of my dragon shall force you to read. -snickers- haha just kidding...or am i? hahaha anyways XxLadyKikixX and I are chocolate deprive so yeah I hope that you enjoy reading this chapter. Sorry it took so long, I was on hibernation all day and couldn't write and was stuck on writers block...sad really. Anyways, XxLadyKikixX I have come bearing with chocolate -holds out a glass of cold chocolate milk and an opera cake- Enjoy! -eats my share of opera cake and placing my glass of chocolate milk on the table- **

**XxLadyKikixX: -takes offered food and drink than waddles to a dark corner- My **_**preciousssss**_**...**

* * *

_(First section written by XxLadyKikixX)_

Coldness. That was the only thing I felt. I opened my eyes but blinked furiously at the onslaught of light. There was a light thrumming in my head and a huge ache from my neck. Once my eyes adjusted to the light I turned my head around to take in my surrounding. I was in a white room. There was a door and mirror on one side of the room and light above. Everything else was just blank. I was sitting down on a chair with my hands bound to the table in front of me. I tried to remember what exactly happened but couldn't get a clear picture. There was smoke and fire everywhere. Jodi ran out the building and then...a part of the ceiling was about to fall on me but the necklace I wore prevented that from hurting me. I ran out the building as quickly as I could and made a beeline away from the awaiting firemen and police. I groaned in utter defeat.

I stared at my hands and thought, why did I make such a stupid move? It must have been the adrenaline rush otherwise I would have known that just running away from the police would make them suspicious. Then again, I was running from a burning building and it only makes sense that I would want to get away from it as far as possible. I remember Jodi yelling something-oh shoot. I brought my head down onto the table. I cannot believe I said that to the police! Places to go and foods to eat? Was I really that hungry? I ate all of Jodi's food for fishing sakes! Speaking of which, where was Jodi? I brought my head up and looked around in the white room. She wasn't here.

I was about to wonder where exactly I was located when the door opened and two men with black suits came in. Before they shut the door I was able to see that down the hall was a room with bars. I was able to see Jodi's form sitting on one of the chairs. She looked to be awake but I wasn't given a chance to properly see when they shut the door. I looked over at the two men as they sat down across from me. I stared at them as they stared right back at me. If they wanted me to talk than they would have to speak first. I do have the right to be silent.

It's been silent for a while now and it seems like they really want me to talk first. Like in blazing hell that's going to happen. I internally smiled and danced as I watched the two suited up men start to fidget. Looks like their patience is almost over. A few more minutes passed and my patience was rewarded.

"Ahem" the one on the right coughed into his hand. "You must be very curious as to why the police have brought you here and I assure there is nothing to be afraid of." I internally scoffed at him.

"I'm not curious enough to ask questions nor did I ever say I was afraid." I said while leaning back in my chair. I have to be careful and see what they say before I make anymore rash decisions.

"Do you know why you're here?" The same one asked. The other one on the left was just sitting there. I have to watch out for him.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say it's because of the burning building? When I also said that I had place to go and foods to eat." I simply stated and waited for their response.

"Yes but that is not all. You see after the fire, the firemen were able to uncover the security cameras of that store. I would think you'd be surprised to what we saw but then again, you were part of it." Is this guy trying to be smart with me? Hohoho, let the game begin.

"After the fire?" I asked.

"Yes after the fire."

"Than may I ask why I was tranquilized while the fire was still going on? At that time there would be absolutely no reason to fire tranquilizers at me. And yes I do understand that the police told me to halt but at the time I was hungry and running away from a burning building. Adrenaline can do a lot you know." I internally smiled when he couldn't come up with anything to say. Looks like the game ended.

"You do realize the mistake, yes?" The two men shifted in their seats but I would say that they squirmed instead. The man on the left started to speak and I braced myself for something new.

"We understand the mistake that has been made and repayment shall happen but there is the matter of the security camera. When it was uncovered and examined, we witnessed something...unique." I already knew where this was headed but I have to know what they saw.

"I would like to see what you witnessed than. There is no harm in showing me right? A teenage girl chained to a table." I could see that they were having a silent conversation with their eyes. A point for me since the guy on the left turned to the mirror.

"Bring it in." Fish, they must have known I was going to ask to see it otherwise they wouldn't have been prepared. I forget, I'm dealing with adults and not stupid teens at school. I tried not to show my displeasure as the door opened and two people rolled in a tv. One of them placed the remote to Mr. Guy on the Left than the two people left and shut the door. Mr. Lefty then turned on the tv and pressed play.

I watched as the black screen turned on to an image of the store. Of course it was silent sense all it's suppose to do is watch and record. The doors opened and walked in Jodi and I. Oh boy, from the position of the camera I can tell that it would have recorded everything that Flameblast Dragon did. Luckily the camera didn't capture me stealing food. Once the video was over I turned to look at the two men.

"As you can see there seemed to be a red mini dragon causing havoc and burning the building." Mr. Lefty said. "Care to explain?"

"First I have a question." I told them but I didn't wait for their approval. "How did the camera survive the flames?"

"That is not important."

"It is to me."

"How so?"

"Because."

"Because what?" I can tell he was getting irritated.

"Reasons."

"Reasons!" His voice went slightly higher pitched. I smiled at his reaction.

"Yes, because of reasons." I really had to slightly laugh at his face but I knew that we had to get down to business...and defeat the huns.I couldn't help it, I really needed to add that inside my head. I should go and watch Mulan again, if I ever get the chance to.

"Okay, so I don't really need to know how the camera survived. So, what is you want?"

"THE DRAGON!" I leaned away from the sudden outburst. I think I might've annoyed him a bit too much. I looked at Mr. Righty and saw that he was trying to calm Mr. Lefty. After Lefty calmed down a bit he started to speak again.

"In that video we saw a dragon. Dragons are mythical creatures. So what in blazes fire why was there a dragon? You can't say it was a robot since the tranquilizers knocked him out."

"You could have hit-"

"And before you try to make up an excuse we have that dragon in a contained lab. We have researchers studying him and they came up with a result that it's really alive. That also means it's a real dragon." The smug look on his face irritated me.

"So?"

"What? Not going to say anything? Not going to defend yourself?"

"I never denied that he wasn't a dragon."

"You said that it could have hit-"

"Could have hit my friend. But I guess that doesn't matter since you guys meant to hit us anyway." I internally smirked when he didn't say anything. It was Mr. Righty that started to speak.

"Now that we have confirmed that you know it's a dragon."

"He."

"What?"

"He's a dragon. He does have a gender you know."

"Right. Now that we have confirmed you know that he's a dragon. How did you come across it-him." I gave him a sharp look but then leaned forward while resting my chin on my both of my hands.

"That question shouldn't be directed to me."

"What do you mean by that!?" Lefty said but thank the fishing god that Righty understood.

"Alright. You'll be escorted back to your holding cell. You and your friend will be given food. After that we advise that the both of you rest. We'll continue tomorrow."

And that was the end of that. They unchained me from the table and escorted me to where Jodi is. They opened up the bar door and lightly pushed me inside. Though the transfer wasn't nice at least there were no handcuffs on my wrists. Once they locked the bar door behind me I took a look around the holding cell. There were two bench like beds that were held up by chains on the wall stacked like a bunkbed and there were two chairs. A toilet and sink was placed near the corner, no mirror.

"Nikki! Oh my god! Do you know what they're doing to Flameblast?!"

"Jodi, not now. We'll talk once they leave." I told her while going towards the beds, sitting onto the lowest one.

"But-"

"Foods here." I told her as the doors unlocked and a lady gave each of us a tray of 'food'. Once the lady left and doors locked I started to eat my portion. I spared a glance at Jodi and I could tell she was on edge, I know she really has something important to say but not now. Not when they could be listening. Only after, when they took the empty trays back, shut off the lights and the people left for the night did I ask what Jodi wanted to say. I looked up at the bed above me.

"Hey, Jodi you awake?" I said in a hushed voice.

"Yeah."

"You still wanna know what they're doing to your dragon?" I asked her as we both laid on the beds in the dark. It would have been nice to have a window at least, to look outside not at these blank walls and bars.

"I have sorta of an idea on what they're doing. He keeps screaming and shouting."

"Screaming and shouting? So you know that they are experimenting with him?"

"Well, he says they keep poking him with these sharp objects and at one point he burned one of the people. I saw it." I was confused. She saw it?

"Wait, you were there?" I asked her while my eyebrows furrowed.

"Not exactly. It's more like I saw through my Dragon's eyes!" Now that was very interesting. This could prove to be very useful.

"And? What exactly did you see?"

"Actually, that's all I saw. I think it happened by accident and I don't know how to do it again. But he was screaming and I told him not to kill anybody or burn the place down. He was pretty upset I told him that but he then told me that they put this collar on his neck, bound his feet together and placed him in a cage. They also wrapped his mouth shut."

I thought for a long while. It seemed like they weren't taking any chances but as much as I really 'care' for Jodi's dragon, there's a bigger matter to attend to. Now that I know Flameblast Dragons isn't going to destroy anymore buildings; I need to warn Jodi on what's going to happen tomorrow.

"Did they talk with you today?" I asked her.

"I woke up here but you weren't. I stayed here until you came. The only time they talked to me was about our stuff. They said that they've put them in a secure container."

"Hnn. Oh, tomorrow Jodi. They are going to speak with you about your dragon. I have a feeling that they want to know how you came across him." And any information they can milk out of us. I have a bad feeling about these guys but pushed in the back of my mind trying to welcome the embracing comfort of sleep.

"What?! How am I suppose to-no, what am I suppose to tell them?!" Her voice became louder and since it was so quiet, her voice seemed extra loud.

"Shh, just tell them that you found him in the forest preserve. Then he decided to tag along and the rest they should know. Try not to give them every detail, especially about _that_."

"About what?" She sounded confused but I know if I wait a few seconds she'll understand.

"Ooh, _that!_" I smiled while turning on the bench like bed so that I was facing the wall.

"Now, go to sleep."

_(Second section written by Joanny-chan)_

I was tossing and turning, trying to figure out ways to lie to the FBI. I stared at the bottom of the room and looked at Nikki sleeping peacefully. How she can be so calm about our situation, I have no clue. I know that my dragon is being restless. I can actually hear him muttering about being claustrophobic. Funny how my dragon can be so small and be big at the same time. Wait a moment...thats it! If I yell at my dragon he will be small and the chains will be too big to hold him down. Either that or I can just ask him, better do the later than the previous one.

"_Flameblast Dragon, can you hear me?"_

"_Yes master, I can hear you, I was about to fall asleep"_ Liar, I could tell he was being restless.

"_Yeah, yeah, I have a question to ask you, can you still shrink?"_

"_Of course master, I can go as small as an ant!"_

I tried hard not to facepalm myself. My dragon can shrink at will, I thought it was done by his emotions. Blame us for not asking his abilities until now. I wonder what would happen when he gets too happy, I would imagine him being the size of the Earth...that I will never know and I also would never find out...god I need chocolate. Hold on...Nikki had chocolate the whole time! I wonder if she still has some. She still owes me food, and chocolate, and I owe her a game...a game of defeat on my side...such a bummer. Back to the main topic, of escaping this wretched place. I lost track of what I am doing. What was I doing? I am on the bed, glaring at Nikki's sleeping form, and what else? Oh yeah! Find ways of escape! I wonder what the wall on the other side looks like. Maybe it has a crack on it. I turned away from Nikki and stared at the wall. I was too stupid to realize that the room was dark, and the only thing I see is black. Stupid food deprivation!

"_Master? Are you ok?! I thought I sensed some distress and confusion!"_

"_I am alright dragon, I just went to my Jodi world."_

"_Jodi world? Can I come with you?"_

"_No. Go away! This is my world not yours!"_

"_I'M SO SORRY MASTER!" _I winced at the volume the voice in my head. I must be insane.

"_Master, theres so much room now! I don't feel claustrophobic anymore!"_ I knew he was claustrophobic. Wait a moment...he shrunk!

"_You shrunk didn't you?" _

"_Yes! How did you know?" _I sighed. Only my dragon, only mine.

"_Can you fit through the bars of your cage?"_

"_Yes Master! I can! Are you pleased Master? Does me fitting through the bars make you happy?!"_

"_Yes it does. It makes me very happy but do you know what make me even more happy?" _Oh god, it feels like I'm talking to a child.

"_What? What?!"_

"_If you can go through the bars, find a door and exit from the room you were in."_

"_YES MASTER! I SHALL OBEY MY BELOVED MASTER!" _My internal ears! Why does he have to be so loud? I cradled my head and groaned. My head hurts!

"_MASTER! ARE YOU OKAY?!"_

"_SHHH! STOP BEING SO LOUD!"_ I shouted through our link. Oh dear, I have a bad feeling about this. After a moment of silence, my dragon not saying a word, I could feel the a wave of sadness coming from my dragon. Why is my dragon so sensitive? I heard some whimpering and I knew my dragon shrunk again. Might as well apologize.

"_Master, I got out of the cage now what?" _ I honestly have no idea, but I think he can get our stuff that the black suited dudes stole. It's better than nothing I guess. For some reason I hear shuffling., its either someone is approaching, or my dragon is moving around.

"_Flameblast dragon what are you doing? And I am very sorry that I scolded you. It isn't right to do that." _I can honestly picture my dragon smiling at that, at least thats better than a sad depressing dragon who wants to die. God it is so dark in here how can I see in this place.

"_Master there is something approaching so I quickly hid inside some sort of box. It is very dusty in here."_ I inwardly sigh and couldn't help but worry about what will happen next. As my suspicions grew to the fact the black suited dudes, never liked them even if I never met them, will realize that the dragon has escaped. Never mind that we have to escape. Luckily i have a hair pin, heh FBI people are dumb since a bobby pin can get us out, all I hope is Nikki knowing how to pick locks. Then again I might as well learn since we are trapped and we need our food and chocolate. I quietly jumped down from the bunkbed, you do not want to wake a chocolate and food deprived girl. It is just scary, so scary that it sends shivers down your soul. I might as well tell my dragon to get our stuff. Theres one thing to calm a food and chocolate deprived girl and its very obvious. Bow down before her and offer her food and chocolate. The FBI people will pay for stealing what is rightfully ours.

"_Flameblast, I need you to find our stuff and return to where we are. Can you do that?" _I get the feeling I know where my dragon is located, and its not very far from where we are. I was picking the lock with the bobby pin as I wait for a response for my dragon. I felt a nod from my dragon and was quietly humming. This door is so old and a child can pick this lock. Heh Nikki will be glad I learned how to lockpick. I opened the door with ease and found that no one is guarding it. Idiots, they actually think us girls will do nothing but sleep? Hah they messed with dangerous people, it would be even more dangerous if Nikki finds out that they threw away our food.

In the corner of my eye I saw an object moving, oh wait no it's just my dragon. I took our stuff and let my dragon in. I rummage around and found out that everything was there except for our food and chocolate. Oh its a sad day for the FBI people. The good news is that we have our cards. The bad news is waking up a very enraged Nikki, well it's bad news for the FBI. I slowly walked over to a sleeping Nikki, all I know is that all hell would break loose after I inform her about our food, and chocolate. Heh, it's a lot more worth it to watch her go crazy mad over missing chocolate. I should video tape it, it would be a viral video in seconds. I gently shook her shoulder, you don't want to be the cause of her enraged mode if she wakes up, especially when she hasn't had her chocolate. First thing we do when we escape is get chocolate.

"Mmmm, what Jodi? Can't you see I'm sleeping?" I laughed a bit for who knows what will happen after I tell her we don't have chocolate.

"Well I am sorry to inform you that the FBI dudes threw away all of our food and chocolate. Oh and I unlocked the door so we can escape."

"WHAAATTT?! MY CHOCOALTE?! ALL OF IT! THEY THREW ALL OF IT?" I quickly took a picture of her shock face. Hey it was priceless. I nodded my head and threw our stuff to her bed to confirm my statement.

"Check it yourself. Everything edible is gone." Oh this is a sad day for the FBI. I watched as my friend rummaged through our bags, desperately searching for chocolate but to no avail she found nothing. I had to cover my eyes when a bright light suddenly lit up the darkness and once the light show was over, I saw four ghostly figures standing around us.

"These FBI people will never know what hit them." I saw her trademark evil smirk. Yup, the FBI is screwed.

"Go my Tormented Souls! And wreak havoc among these idiotic humans!" Ah, so that's what those figures are. Although, I don't recall her having these Tormented Souls in one of her decks. Must be from the extra pile than.I shrugged and took out my cards and searched through them, I want revenge as well since we didn't relish our chocolate. I brought out all of my Goblin Arsonists and called out its name. At least they are weak to summon, but can self destruct on my command.

"_Master? Can I join in all the fun too?" _I thought for a moment and smirked at what my dragon will do.

"_Not now my pet, for you will have the best for last. Just be patient and you can have all the helicopters this place has." _ I felt my dragon get anxious over all the helicopters he can eat. For what I learned, the impatient get more frustrated when they don't get what they want. And that was my plan for him.

"Go my Arsonists, destroy thy place for it has created a sin that is unforgivable from the eyes of your master. And if there are people who try to stop you, then attack them." My goblins nodded in confirmation and left to cause some damage to this wretched place. I turned to Nikki to see what she was doing to her Tormented Souls.

"On second thought, I'm not going to use you guys. Come out Liliana's Shades!" I watched as Nikki's four Tormented souls returned back into their card forms and in their place appeared four black shadowy skeleton like women. These gave me the chills especially when my eyes looked upon their long claw like fingers. They looked like the talons of a huge raven.

"Go my Liliana's Shades. Devour every soul that comes across your path. And by any chance you find chocolate. Bring it to us. Oh and one more thing, don't kill Jodi's creatures." How sweet, Nikki is actually considering my creatures to live even though they can self destruct themselves.

"Jodi's creatures will end up dying anyway." I don't know if that should be an insult or a fact. All I know is that we need food, especially chocolate.

"So, Jodi. The whole lying to the FBI is not going to go through is it?" I thought for a minute, the fact that it is hard to lie is a possibility for me. And the door is open, so we can escape and we will get into more trouble since we are destroying this place.

"Yeah we are not sticking around since the cause of all this could lead us to more trouble. Plus we need those chocolates right now." Just then one of those Shade thingys came back, I didn't even know they left. They blended in with the shadows.

"My Lady, we've scoured the surrounding area but could not find any trace of chocolate." Oh great. There's no chocolate! My mind went blank as the news went to my mind. No more chocolate. If hell doesn't break loose then I will force it to break. No one tells me theres no chocolate. No one.

"I see. Well then, I guess there's no holding back since there's no chocolate here. You and your sisters are dismissed." As they were being dismissed I called out my Arsonists to enter.

"You have done your purpose since this place will be tortured by my blacks. You are free to go. Evernight Shades!" As they disappeared I summoned my Evernight Shades. They at least can hide and kill them silently.

"Master what is your command?" Oh there were a lot of things I want them to do but for now, I shall let them have a taste of blood to those who refuse to give me what I now I have to let them capture the FBI dudes, they can blend in the shadows and capture them.

"My Evernight Shades you shall capture those who wear black suits. Hide in the shadows and capture them."

"Yes master, at your will." My eyes narrow as the alarms rang. Why they go off now is a mystery to me, but this proves that FBI people are retards.

"Nikki they are coming, you ready?" I look at Nikki to see if she is ready or not.

"Hold on a sec, I'm guessing that because the creature I want to summon cost like seven mana. It's going to take awhile to get him out. You're going to have to cover for me as I try to summon him."

"Want to borrow my Pristine Talisman? It might help you or something."

"You do realize that talisman works in only giving _you_ power plus you'd still have to use your own energy to bring it out of it's card form anyway. Just buy me some time and hell will descend upon this place and afterwards let's go get more chocolate."

"Fine I will have to summon my Corpse Blockade and Wall of Fire if you want me to buy you some time, give me a minute." I took a deep breath and summoned my Corpse Blockade and Wall of Fire out into the hallway just outside of our cell like room. Actually, this room is just a cell. My Corpse are near the door but far away from my wall. I will have to spray febreeze once this is over. Rotting flesh is not a good smell for people who are food and chocolate deprived. I think it is a good thing that our stomachs are empty.

"Fishsticks woman! Why are you cooking dead bodies?!" This is a perfect time to spray the febreeze. I took it out and begin spraying.

"You want me to buy time? Then tolerate the smell of burning flesh"

"Jodi, do you realize just how weird that sounds coming from you. If I say it, it's normal but...you? Wow, I must be really rubbing off on you."

"Nikki there are some things you don't really want to know. And the febreeze is one of them."

"Yeah...I think I'll just leave that as 'Don't cross the Line' zone. I just might regret it. Anyways, behold! Chancellor of the Dross!" I stepped back a bit and watched in a bit of awe as the ceiling and walls crumbled around us and a huge flying creature thing came out. This creature seemed sorta familiar, not like I fought this creature before feeling more like I fought the deck it resided in. Holy fishsticks, she summoned one of her cards from her Discard Deck! Now I have one more reason as to why I should fear her Discard deck.

"Nikki for once I am grateful you are my friend and not an enemy." I should respect her more often even if she is younger than me.

"Muahahahahahaha! Go my beloved vampire and eat all you can eat!" I wonder if she is also talking about the burnt flesh as well. Oh well at least the febreeze will be stronger once they are as I watch her Chancellor fly above the burnt wall of flesh I created, I knew that we'd have to endure the strong foul stench a bit longer.

"Do you hear that Jodi? It's the sound of screaming men!"

"All I can hear is screaming and flesh being burnt. I don't know if I should be happy or sick over all the killings." Then again, I thought, the zombies are already dead and there smell is so overpowering. So I can't complain over something I have in my deck.

"Once all this is over, let's go find a secluded place and re-evaluate what just happened. I'm sure once we actually get some sleep and food, the shock of all of this will kick in. For now though, let's get out of here." I watched as she got up from the cot she was sitting on but she swayed a bit to the side, almost falling over.

"Since your Chancellor broke the ceiling, why don't we escape by flying?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. I can probably summon some angels but I think my energy is being drained the longer I have my Chancellor out. It's either I unsummon him or we ride on his back."

"My Dragon is out so why don't you unsummon your Chancellor and have my Dragon take us out of here. That way you can replenish your energy for later."

"Sounds good" As Nikki focused on getting her Chancellor back, I turned around to find my Dragon rolled over the floor taking a nap. How could he be sleeping at a time like this?

"_FlameBlast Dragon, wake up!"_ My Dragon jumped at the sound of my voice. Serves him right for sleeping on the job.

"_MASTER I'M SORRY!" _Ah fishsticks, he shrank again. Now he's the size of an MTG card. I inwardly sighed, one of these days my dragon will be the death of me, I just know it.

"Uh, Jodi? How are we suppose to fly out of here if your Dragon can't even carry our bags let alone us?"

"It is very simple my dear Watson, hehehe I always wanted to say that." She rolled her eyes.

"_FlameBlast Dragon this is serious, I need you to take us far away and into a secluded area. If you do that than you can have all of the helicopters." _I can see that my dragon growing larger, almost the size of a horse. At least he is big enough to let us ride him. I looked at Nikki and smirked.

"See Nikki, its as simple as Sherlock Holmes."

"It would have been much better if you could just tell him to get larger instead of feeding him false hope. Don't think I don't know that look and even though I don't know the exact words you used to make him happy, doesn't mean I don't know you used his emotional weakness against him."

"Like I break my promises Nikki, we are making a pit stop just for him before we leave."

"Are you going to let him eat people again?"

"No I am merely letting him eat the empty ones they have over here. Its not like he has a thirst for blood. He isn't a vampire."

"He's a dragon Jodi and what do dragons have? Sharp canine teeth meant for tearing flesh. You're going to have to feed him something or somehow unsummon him which you haven't been able to do yet."

"Which is why we are going to stop to another 7/11 store to get food for both us and the Dragon. And for some reason he likes it. I can't help it if he starts craving helicopters."

"Eating Helicopters is not healthy! What if the Helicopter blades cut his insides? What about those sharp glass?! Do you not care for his internal health!...I can't believe I just said that. It almost sounded like I actually cared. On second thought, let him eat those Helicopters."

"Hahahaha Nikki actually cares. Wait a second thats a scary thought, Nikki caring over something you find in fairy tales." I shudder over that mental picture. I'm going to need mental therapy after this, I just know it.

"I care for my possessions. What you do with yours is none my concern." I can slightly see her pouting, I think she's trying to cover up for accidentally caring for my Dragon.

"Oh please, do you see what expression is showing on your face right now? It has worry lines and your slightly frowning. This proves you care for my dragon."

"Okay, I care. I care the fact that we might not get out of here because your Dragon is still isn't big enough to safely carry the both of us. Hurry up and make him the size he first came out as."

"Do you really want to use your rock climbing skills now, even if you are physically tired? I asked him to be in this size so we can easily climb on his back. At least be reasonable for my Dragons actions."

"You do realize that he can just drop his wings down and we can easily walk onto his back instead of actually climbing. Besides, if we mount him now. Imagine what would happen to our legs once he gets bigger? We'll end up doing the splits."

"If you really want me to do that fine." I sighed again, apparently I have done that so many times. I wonder if it's healthy to sigh a lot. My dragon doubled in size and is now the size of Nikki's house again. The surrounding walls than crumbled under him as he shuffled a bit to the side so he could lay down his wings. Sadly though, he stepped onto my Wall of Fire and Corpse Blockade and a sudden pain went through me. I clutched my sides as the pain coursed through my body and held my pain, I wouldn't want Nikki or my Dragon to go into panic mode. Let them do that when I pass out. Then again Nikki will just do nothing until I regain consciousness or until I wake up, scold me for passing out and not informing her that I was going to pass out.

* * *

**Elessar: Huh, I wasn't in this chapter...**

**FlameBlast Dragon: But I was! ^_^**

**Elessar: *mumbles under his breath* I could have flown our Lady without having to get bigger and I wouldn't have caused such a delay either...**

**FlameBlast Dragon: By the way, where is your Lady and my Master?**

**Liliana's Shade: *appears from the shadows behind* Our Lady and Fire Mage Jodi is passed out on the floor from typing this chapter.**

**FlameBlast Dragon: Waaah! Elessar help me!**

**Elessar: *crouching near a dark corner mumbling to himself* I should have been in this chapter... **

**Goblin Arsonists: *appears from a burts of flames* Hey at least your Lady's Chancellor saved the day, our Master is hurt and about to pass out in the next chapter.**

**Liliana's Shade: *hissing* YOU FOOL YOU ARE NOT PERMITTED TO SPOIL THE NEXT SEGMENT! DIE! *heads straight for Goblin Arsonist with her sharp talon like hands***

**Goblin Arsonist: Then you shall die with me Liliana's Shade for I will self destruct once you touch me!**

**Liliana's Shade: *laughs evily* You are a bigger fool than I thought. I am a shade, goblin. I can increase my power and toughness. YOU SHALL DIE THIS DAY!**

**XxLadyKikixX: What the god of almighty fishes are you all doing here?! You guys can't be real. This is a is a dream.**

**Joanny-chan: I was having a good nap here...hey XxLadyKikixX why are our creatures here?**

**Elessar: *finally out of his dark corner* My Lady, I believe we already went through this in the first chapter.**

**XxLadyKikixX: *faints***

**Elessar: I think I just-**

**Liliana's Shade: YOU IDIOT! You harmed our Lady!**

**Joanny-chan: Oh she fainted...I am very surprised I have not fainted as well.**

**FlameBlast Dragon: MASTER! *runs to master at full speed***

**Joanny-chan- *screams and runs away***

**Goblin Arsonist: *Facepalms* A dragon never learns...**


	5. Chapter 5: And it's super short!

**Joanny-chan: Hello peoples, thank you for the reviews. Although some reviews were kind of confusing, but we will have none of that! A review is a review and we will acknowledge it. We hope for you to enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading. And onwards to the story! There will be a change in the chapter since XxLadyKikixX is working on her own story at this time. I will work on mine as soon as I'm off of my writer's block so forgive me! -bows down in dogeza-**

* * *

We flew over the sky in the night. I wince a bit as there was a lot of turbulence in the air. As we flew over to another convenience store I forgot we are hungry as hell. It must be way past midnight by now, thank god there was a full moon tonight or else my dragon would be crashing into trees. Actually this would be a good place to hide, the FBI dudes must be gone so the place we were held is vacant for us to take and theres a convenience store ironically near the place.

My god this pain is hurting like hell, but I usually hold it in.I don't know why I do that, but I do. I sighed deeply and quietly as possible, wouldn't want Nikki or FlameBlast Dragon be on the scolding moment. For starters there are reason why I held it in. For one, we actually don't know what will happen if I pass out. There is a major possibility for my Dragon to disappear as we're in the sky. Two, we will have a worrisome and guilty dragon constantly asking if I'm okay. And finally, Nikki will probably kill me as we are falling down thousands of feet with lots of pointy tree branches down below. I'd rather stay alive, then be choked to death in heaven by this person and as the saying goes "I'm too young to die" is on my mind right now.

As we flew over the lake my vision started to get blurry and darkness ensues. As I pass out my dragon started to disappear and we start falling. I can barely hear Nikki screaming. It sounded like "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Yup, I knew she would kill me if we ever fall. I just realized we can't swim! God why did I have to pass out over a lake. I hope Nikki can come up with a solution to our problem.

_-Time skip-_

I woke up with a massive headache, what the fish just happened. I remembered flying over a lake and my dragon disappeared. Oh my god I died didn't I?! No! I am too young to die! Curse whoever decided to let us die at a young age! It's over! I'll never get married, or have kids! Wait a second having kids is so annoying. Hell no to kids! I'll never be a teacher or singer or music teacher!

What I didn't realize is that I was running around in circles and screamed at what I just said. A very slightly amused Nikki was there looking at me as if I lost it. Which I probably did, I was so into my own world that I crashed into a wall. How a wall got there will be a mystery to me. I passed out again, but before I did i swore I could hear a faint laugh from Nikki followed by a "serves you right" Meh I was in pain and hungry, how can I keep my concious up.

_-Time skip-_

I woke up to the smell of fish, I was in a sitting position and turned to where there was light. Sitting by the fire was Nikki with a few fish on sticks. I drooled as they simmered in the heat of the flames. I slowly walked towards the fire and sat down waiting for the delicious fish to be done. Man I wish we had rice.

I know we have to discuss what happened earlier but for now I am hungry as hell. I wonder how we got the fish. I also noticed we have some berries, probably for emergencies if we ran out of whole hearty meals. I turned to her as her eyes were closed. Man she really is tired. I gently shook her shoulder and noticed that the food was done. "Hey the fish is done."

All I recieved was a punch to the shoulder. That hurt so much, good thing I held that in. I noticed she was glaring at me. I was confused at first as to why she was glaring at me, then I realized what happened and slowly backed away. "Nikki, I can explain." I slowly held my hand up in defence as she slowly came up to me.

"Then explain to me this. How did the Dragon disappear? And you knew we can't swim! Why the fish did you let him go over the lake?!" Oh boy, she is mad. well I don't know how to explain the first one but I can answer the second one.

"I was passing out and diving into a lake is better getting stabbed by sharp pointy branches." I crossed my arms as I declare my answer. She has to know that I am right. I heard a sigh, knowing that I was right.

"Ok I can take that answer but what about the disappearance of your Dragon?" She started poking me hard.

"I don't know! Summon Elessar and ask him or something. He is bound to find out why we are tired" For all we know Elessar is the smart one in the group. I saw Nikki summon him out.

"Come out Elessar!" A blinding white flash surrounded the room, thank god we are not around civilians. I sighed and hope for the best that Elessar can explain why my Dragon disappeared.

Elessar appeared and bowed to Nikki. "My Lady, what is it that you need?"

"We have a lot of questions for you Elessar since you seem to know a lot of things." I silently nodded in agreement. I looked at Elessar and he seems to understand more than enough.

* * *

**Joanny-chan: I shall end this chapter as a cliffhanger since chapter six will be covered by XxLadyKikixX. I will give Elessar mercy and let him out since he wasn't in the chapter last time. Sorry if this chapter doesn't have any laughs but we will have that on chapter seven, or something like that. Also, sorry if this chapter is short because we are stuck on what to do, it's a complicated matter but you'll understand in the next chapter, I hope you do. We will have the adventure soon I promise. See you all in chapter seven! Also I will be going on vacation! So I think it is a good thing to start with chapter five on my own, so I can relax with my family. All you have to know is that so bye! And again sorry for the short chapter. -bows in dogeza-**


	6. Chapter 6

**XxLadyKikixX: In order to make up for the shortness of the previous chapter, I made this one longer. It's about ten to eleven pages or so. Anyways, I apologize for not helping out much on the last chapter and basically leaving Joanny-chan by herself but I had other things that required my attention. So, onwards to the chapter.**

* * *

Even though Elessar doesn't have a face, I can feel a very worried gaze coming from him. As Jodi and I were sitting by the warm fire, I gestured for Elessar to come closer. His white cloak trailed behind him as if a breeze was gently blowing it. If I didn't know for a fact that there wasn't a breeze blowing, I would have thought otherwise. It was a good thing we were sitting by the fire for I felt the sudden coldness that surrounds my specter settle upon us. It actually feels like he's putting a protective veil that let's me know that he would do anything in his power to ensure my safety and to please me.

"My Lady, what questions fog your mind?"

"Can you tell me what happens when we are unconscious but before that, we summoned creatures to aid us. I know from experience that if I summon a six or up mana cost creature, the more energy I feel is drained. I also have the firm idea that anything that is five mana or up is also harder to summon back but that was put into question when I was able to quickly summon back Chancellor of the Dross. Explain to me the reasons why such events happen."

"Well my Lady, when you summon one of us to aid you we will come but if by chance you lose consciousness we are transported back to our realm but there are few exceptions. There are few creatures that can still take shape in this world even when their owner is unconscious but that requires for them to be granted the title, that can only be given by who they serve, in other words their owner/master, (1)Hesto. The honor of being a Hesto is the highest gift that many of us believe can be given."

Well, that certainly was very interesting to learn about. I pondered the Hesto title in my head and I've already decided to who I'm going to give the title to. I'm not sure about Jodi though. I want to say that she may choose her dragon but-thats for another time. Right now we're still lost in this mist of confusion, or more like lack of knowledge.

"What exactly does this Hesto thing mean?" I heard Jodi ask while eating her fish on a stick.

"Hesto is equivalent to the word captain. Becoming the Hesto of all our Lady's cards would place the bestowed almost the same authority as our Lady herself but of course our Lady is held at a higher position than the one given Hesto. Essentially, the Hesto is the second in command of everyone. The Hesto also gets the privilege of standing on our Lady's right side." Jodi nodded her understanding while another questions revealed itself in my head.

"Elessar, don't you fill that position already? You also have this higher independance than the others as you told me this the first or second time I saw you."

"Even though, my Lady, that I have higher independence than the rest of your cards, one can only be Hesto when it's given to them. I have higher independence but at your time of peril I would not have been able to come at your aid unless you were: one, conscious two, had no way of actually avoiding sure death. But as we have it you were able to quickly summon one of the merfolk to save you from drowning in the lake."

"Okay, but do the others see you as their leader? You seem to take on that role automatically. Did that Merfolk Mesmerist report to you about the incident, if so, wouldn't that make you their leader already?" He was silent for a few moments, letting the light cackling of the fire and the distant sounds of the birds chirping filling the peaceful silence, before speaking again.

"That would be a yes and a no. I am not their leader I'm more like the go to person whenever something happens. It's mainly due to the fact that I am closer to you than the rest of them. I also am the one that mostly keeps things organized and make sure that they don't fight amongst themselves."

"Very well, now will you explain our other questions."

"Of course. Pertaining to the mana cost of the cards, the higher the cost the more energy is used up. The energy that is used is called mana that which comes from environment around you. Mana is the magical energy that is used when summoning us or using different types of spells. When you cast a spell you must draw power from the land around you. Most don't realize that they are using mana from the land until they enter our realm. In truth, it's a lot easier for wizards to cast spells in our realm than here. Here, the amount of mana that is provided is not sufficient enough so therefore in order for a very high level card to be used, instead of mana, the power is taken directly from you. I ill advised doing such thing.

When unsummoning, it takes one more mana to unsummon. That would explain why Apprentice Fire Mage Jodi was unable to unsummon Flameblast Dragon. As a general rule; five mana and below easy summon, five mana and up difficult unsummon.

Now, when the wielder uses up mana it uses up their strength as well. I am sure you've noticed that when summoning us, you tend to feel more tired than you were before. Summoning high costing creatures or casting higher costing spells would tire you out faster. Of course casting spells one after the other would also cause fatigue. When the caster is not up to physical strength when summoning a high costing creature, that creature spell will only work for a short amount of time before reverting back to card form. You must be well in order to cast all spells, even the little ones. One can never be too sure."

I believe that Jodi and I just received information overload there. In the back of my mind, I wondered why he didn't inform me about all this sooner. Why didn't he explain all of this while we were still at that forest preserve clearing and not here in an unknown area with a lake. But what is done is done. I guess there is nothing more we can do. I was about to unsummon him but something very important popped in my mind.

"What happens if you get hurt?"

"My Lady, if we are hurt in combat it is nothing to worry over. As long as we are still alive and standing to fight for you, nothing will ever harm you. We won't allow it." He said this with such seriousness that I couldn't help but feel proud of his loyalty to me. Shame that I no longer use Liliana's Specter in my Discard deck but then again I have other specters that have the abilities that I wanted for that deck.

"And what if you are defeated?" I asked him and the warmth of the disappeared. The fire itself is still going but the warmth that I was feeling from is was gone. Elessar was on edge.

"If we are defeated, my Lady, you will feel pain. But I assure you that will not happen to you." I looked at him and smiled.

"We'll see about that. I'm sure you haven't forgotten about my Black Cats." I smirked when I saw the outline of his hood droop a bit. My Black Cats, the ones I don't mind my opponents to kill but they always seem to hesitate in doing so.

"Hold on a moment!" I turned my eyes to Jodi and listened to what she has to say.

"Why is it that we feel pain when you guys die?"

"Because Apprentice Fire Mage Jodi, as your cards we are connected to you."

"Jodi, you can look at it this way. It's like an alarm. It may be a painful alarm but it tells us that one of our creatures have fallen in combat. It's like a house alarm. The alarm connects to the house and when something, that shouldn't happen, happens the alarms go off." I told her and she nodded in understanding.

"I see. That makes sense. Now I know why I felt that huge pain when we were flying away on Flameblast Dragon." I turned my head sharply to her.

"What happened." I said in more of a statement than a question. Jodi became nervous as I waited for her to elaborate.

"Uh..well. You see, when Flameblast Dragon became bigger so that we could fly away. I felt this intense pain on my side. I held it in because I didn't want you guys to worry but after awhile the pain got worse and well, we fell." I sighed, oh Jodi, why must you do this?!

"Next time tell me." I told her with a stern look. I swear by the fishing god that this woman will be the source of all my wrinkles to be. Easier she told me what's going on than having to deal with the unexpected consequence of her actions and to think, she's the older one!

"Is this all my Lady?" I turned my attention to my specter.

"It may be, but it also maybe not. Go find more berries or something. Come back once you've found plenty."

"As you wish." He brought his right arm across his chest, gauntlet hand in a fist above where a human's heart should be, and bowed before departing to search for edible berries. The cold air receded as he disappeared among the thicket and soon I was able to feel the warm fire again. A lot of things were going through my head and all of it was causing such a headache. All I wanted to do was learn more about this new ability and what do I get? A store burned down, being taken in by the FBI and now somewhere where we don't know. At least we have food provisions. Unfortunately though, our money became soaked when we fell into the lake that night. By the time I found them washed up on the side of the lake, they were in pieces. Miraculously our cards were intact. We can't really say the same for our phones though. They've been soaked so they won't be of use anymore than the money.

"Now what?" I heard Jodi ask. The most logical answer would be to find a way back home but in order to do that we need to know where we are currently located. If our phones worked, we might have had a chance to at least use the maps app and know where we were. The only downfall would be signal but less than fifty percent is better than none at all.

"Let's make sure that we have everything first. After that, we are going to have a hiking trip in the woods." I told her while getting up and walking to the small cave where our belongings were in. As I was going through my grey bag; I saw something shimmering inside. Curious, I took out my extra card box, the one that carried mainly land cards, and opened up the lid. The section that was emitting the glow was coming from my plains cards. Something is nagging in my head, telling me something is not right but I pushed that thought down. Right now Jodi and I have a more pressing matter to attend to. Getting the fish sticks out of here.

I placed my cards back and double checked my inventory. Everything seemed to be in place and the only thing left was to make sure Jodi was set and we'll be already to go. Elessar, having returned with bushels of non poisoning berries, was taking refuge in the dark shades of the trees. Even though he wore a white grayish cloak, he could easily meld into the darkness. I should have him stand outside my house on Halloween and maybe, just maybe, I won't have to give candy to kids. Mainly because I don't want them to have rotten...oh who am I kidding? I want the candy for myself. Just thinking of all the chocolatey sweets-no! Stay focused! I will not stray from the task at hand! No chocolate will deter me from it! After declaring that I looked in time to see Jodi zipping up her bag.

"All set?" I asked.

"Yup! I can't believe my Febreze still works! Even after taking plunge in the lake! Too bad my phone doesn't work."

"Yeah, my phone doesn't work either." I'm not going to ask why she has Febreze. As much as I am curious, I am not curious enough to wander into Jodi's other side that may or may not have been influenced by me. I'm not sure but I don't care enough to want to know. Placing my bag on my back, we headed out. Elessar trailed right behind us, a natural creature of the dark so if we do by chance run into other people, they would have to take a second glance but he'd be well hidden by then. Of course, I would prefer it that we do meet some people along the way. At least that way we'll be able to know where we are exactly and if we're lucky, and close enough, they can lead the way to the nearest town. Even better if said town was our town.

We've been walking for hours now. How can I accurately tell? Easy, the position of the sun. It was midmorning when I summoned Elessar and almost noon when we have everything set to go and left the lake. I should really get a watch but from the sun's position and the shadow's, I estimated that it's around four to five. It'll be dark soon; we'll need to find a place to stay before night descends upon us. Don't get me wrong, I like the darkness but this isn't the darkness where you feel nothing. The darkness that you lay in bed with at night. Knowing that nothing is really out to get you but this, this is darkness of the woods. There are wild nocturnal creatures that roam the night for prey. If we don't find a cave shelter soon, we just might have to climb a tree and sleep on the branches. Sure we have Elessar but I will not be taking any chances. Besides, it'll be a lot easier for Elessar to know that we're not in direct line of danger if we get away from it before it appears.

"Are we even going the right way?" I heard Jodi ask.

"We'll never know until the end."

"Should I just summon Flameblast Dragon again and have him fly us home?"

"You could summon him and-hey, what's this?" Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a bag near the roots of a tree. I walked over there, curious as to what it contained and to see if it's been recently left there. There could be another person out here! As I got closer, Jodi right behind me and Elessar on my left side, I could tell that it was pretty old. The bag was filled with tell tale sign of wear and tear. Bugs were crawling all over it as I opened up the lid. I jumped back when I spotted a whole nest of spiders inside. Not touching that again.

"What's a bag doing all the way out here?" Jodi asked.

"I don't know but it's old. Looks like whoever left it here is long gone now. Come on lets keep going." We continued walking for a few paces when we almost fell, or well actually I almost fell, into a steep drop. Jodi unfortunately fell and slid right down the dirt. It was a good thing Elessar was there to stop me before I also ended up in the dirt but it was a wasted effort since I jumped in when Jodi fell. Well, at least I'm not as dirty.

"Fishsticks! How come you didn't tell me there was a huge ditch right here!"

"I didn't know." I told her while I examined the ditch we were in. It was pretty big but it didn't really seem like a ditch. I walked around the outline while Jodi dusted herself off. Elessar was on the higher ground. As I was walking along the outline of the ditch, I noticed a crushed tree nearby. It didn't look like fell over more like someone stepped on it. Odd. I turned my head to look at another part of the ditch and noticed there was huge indents that looked like someone carved it with a huge claw.

"Nikki! You coming or what?" I turned to see that Jodi was being helped by Elessar who lifted her up from the ditch. My eyes then trailed over to the tree behind them.

"I'm coming" I told her as I walked to where Elessar was and had him help me up. As soon I was out from the ditch I placed my bag down and started to climb the tree. Jodi looked at me with a confused expression and I could feel that Elessar was on edge.

"Fish woman. What are you doing?"

"I'm climbing a tree. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Yeah, but why?"

"Because."

"Woman, not this again." I smiled to myself as I climbed onto a thick branch and then reached up for the next.

"What?"

"You know what I mean. I know that when You say 'because' and I say 'because why', you'll end up saying 'reasons'. Then you'll say 'because of reasons'." I looked down and saw Jodi was shaking her head. "Why do you always answer with 'because of reasons' anyway?"

"Because of reasons." I smirked when she faced palmed herself.

"I walked right into that one." She stated with an exasperated sigh.

"Yes, yes you did." I told her.

Once I was high enough, I looked back down at the ditch except it didn't look like a ditch to me anymore. It looked more like a huge footprint of a really big animal. Those indents I saw earlier that I believe were made from claws; looking at it now, I firmly believe that they were made from huge claws. So focused on my observations that I didn't catch Jodi yelling something. I turned my head towards her directions and asked her to repeat what she said.

"I said, woman why are you climbing that tree!"

"Like I said reasons but if you really want to know." I said while beginning to slowly climb down. "This ditch right here, I don't really think it's a ditch it's something else."

"What?" Jodi was obviously confused and I can't blame her.

"I climbed this tree so I could get a better look at it. From my new perspective, the shape of this ditch actually looks more like a really big footprint." I told her while my feet finally touched earth.

"I don't see this as a footprint and if it really is, than wow. That must have been a huge animal. I'd think it would be all over the news if there was a giant animal wandering around. I mean, I know we flew far from the FBI place but I'd think they'd know what's going near their own area." I was about to say that I agree with her but from the shadows appeared two Evernight Shades and them were the two FBI agents. I was confused, I know that I didn't summon my Evernight Shades for I summoned Liliana's Shades instead. They were easier to summon plus, being Liliana's Shades, they lean for the more cruel things almost like Liliana herself.

"Shoot, I can't believe I forgot about that." I heard Jodi say while facepalming herself.

"Forgot about this?" I asked her while gesturing with my thumb towards the two shades and two muffled FBI agents.

"Master, we've taken these two at per your request." One of the shades said while still keeping an iron grip on one of the FBI agents. It looked rather painful for the agent but what do I care. I didn't like them when they interrogated me. I was hoping to never see these FBI agents ever again. I looked to Jodi and mentally wondered what she planned to do with them.

"What is your command Master?"

"Uh...you know, I forgot what I had planned for them." OH. MY. GOD. This time it was I who facepalmed myself. Dear lord of fishes, what a mess we have.

"Really Jodi, really?!" She smiled sheeply and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry?"

"Sorry doesn't cut it!"

"Okay okay, what about chocolate."

"And how are you going to get chocolate?"

"Store."

"And do you know how to get to this store?"

"Easy, Flameblast Dragon" She actually had the audacity to smile at that.

"Do you not remember what happened the last time Flameblast Dragon was inside a store?"

"Of course I remember, that's why he's going to stay outside this time."

"Where other people would see him and call the police once they see him eating something that he's not supposed to?"

"Tie him to a bike rack." I just gave her a look. Was she serious?! "Ah, nevermind. I think thats a bad idea." You think? But at least I didn't have to explain to her the faults of tieing a dragon to a bike rack.

"Anyways, what are you going to do with these two?" I asked her while sparing a glance at the two agents and shades.

"I guess I can ask them where we are?" Seemed reasonable enough.

"Okay, ask away." I watched as she told her shades to unmuffle the agents. Said agents took in huge lungful of air the moments the mufflers were gone. In my mind I wondered, what did the shades use to muffle them in the first place. It looked like they stuffed part of their shadowy cloak in their mouths. Well, that's not important right now. What really is important is getting back home.

"You impotent little worms!" One of the agents said. From what I remember that one is Lefty since Lefty was meaner than Righty when they were questioning me. I rolled my eyes as he spewed out insults upon insults. I didn't really care but the cold chill that settle on all of us warned me that someone didn't like what was being said. Before Jodi could even say anything to them, Elessar passed me and stood in front of the agents.

"If you do so dare say another unkind word to our Lady, I'll personally see to it that you are fed to the Doomgape. Be warned little boy, the Doomgape is nothing compared to what you truly deserve. If Liliana were here; you'd go through such horrors that you'll forget who you were and or what you are. The vampires would love to feed upon your blood but will probably feel it an insult to them to even smell it." Elessar's voice was laced with ice cold venom and hate. It gave me goosebumps when I heard his threat and I could tell that Jodi was experiencing the same thing as me.

"Remind me not to get on Elessar's bad side." She whispered to me.

"Duly noted." I whispered back.

"I will not sit idly by as some freak in a white sheet tell such empty threats." The agent responded hotly. My god this person has such a short temper. Though, I too sorta have a short temper but at least mine isn't this bad.

"Boy, you are not sitting. You are being held by the arms by us." Jodi's Evernight Shade hissed at him. I could see that the shade tightened its hold the agent. I was mildly surprised that his arms didn't come off yet.

"And you'd better listen well to Lady Black's Specter. His threats should not be taken lightly."

"You guys are just a bunch of teens walking around with bed sheets to cover your faces. Once the rest of our force comes along, all of you will be rotting in prison and who knows. The inmates may not just have their way with all of you."

That did it.

I'm not entirely too sure how it happened but one moment it was just us with the agents. The next moment Lilianna Vess shows up and grabs the offending agent by the face and lifts him above her head. Everyone was still. Elessar and the shades didn't flinch or seem too surprised at Liliana's appearance. Jodi and I on the other hand were completely shocked. I thought I would have to summon them first before they could even come here but then again, she's a plainswalker. Oh I give up, I'll just have Elessar explain everything to me later on.

"You dare insult our Lady? I must say, you are a glutton for punishment." Liliana said while literally squeezing the guy's face. His muffled complaints were the only thing they could hear from him.

"I'm sorry, what was that? You wish to know what true pain is?" Liliana taunted. "No? Well, don't worry. It's not going to be physical, no, no, no. It's just going to be a Painful Quandary." My eyes widened, she just said the name of one of my more annoying enchantments from my discard deck.

"For each word spoken, one forgotten. For each thought, a memory rotten." Liliana chanted before dropping the agent onto the forest ground. I was about to say something when she turned to the other agents and caressed his face before her eyes turned pink and her demon markings glowed. The agent cried out in pain and it looked like he was trying to fight back.

"This might hurt less if you don't fight so hard. But I doubt it." I heard her say before the agent collapsed in the shade's hold before the shade himself let him fall next to the other agent.

"What just-are they dead?" Jodi asked while looking down at the two limp bodies.

"No, Fire mage. They are not dead. I just toyed with their minds for a bit. Oh but wait, one of them is dead." Liliana Vess smiled at the end but it was the smile of a true evil mistress. "I may not be in the position to say this but I have a suggestion. My Lady, instead of trudging around this filthy forest, why not instead just come to the castle and recuperate there. At least there would be food."

Huh, why did I not think of that! I feel like a complete idiot right now. I turned to Jodi and noticed that her eyes were huge. She turned to me and with this serious, well almost serious face, almost yelled. "That's right, you have a castle!" I just smiled and told her that information slipped my mind. Of course she didn't go past the fact that we could have just gone to the castle instead of wherever we are. While Jodi ranted on and one about food and chocolate and castle and chocolate; my attention drifted towards Liliana and Elessar. There was this tight tension between the two.

"You were not summoned." Elessar stated coldly.

"And you were not properly doing your job." Liliana retorted.

"I am serving our Lady to the best of my abilities."

"Giving her information a day late and picking berries. Is that all you can serve our Lady? I had higher expectations for you specter but I guess that was sorely misplaced."

"I have no time to quarrel."

"You're right, you don't have time. In my opinion your time is up. Our Lady should not have had to go through all this mindless trouble from the beginning. If you did your job correctly none of this would have transpired."

"Impatient as always." Elessar scoffed.

"At least I get things done." Liliana shot back before taking a deep breath. "But it is as you said. No time for this bickering. Let's see it to it that our Lady is not encumbered with such nonsense again."

"Agreed."

I looked at the two and wondered. Were they friends or enemies? I couldn't tell but I know for a fact now that they don't like each other much. I looked passed them and noticed that the Evernight Shades were covering the two agents with leaves, twigs, and dirt. I see no harm in covering the bodies and leaving no evidence behind.

"Oi! Nikki! Are we going or what?" I heard Jodi say while she shook my arm. "I want to eat real food! And Chocolate!" I was going to reply to that but as life likes to keep throwing us things, a problem occurred in my head. How exactly am I going to bring Jodi along? Before I could even voice my question, Liliana answered it.

"It's possible to bring another to our realm with you for as long as you are in contact. If not then the only one holding the land card will go. Depending on who's lan card it is, the destination will vary. Of course the type also dictates where you'd go as well but for this occasion, you'd only need a basic swamp. And don't worry about leaving us here, where you go is where we'll go unless told otherwise."

Well, that certainly was helpful. I nodded my thanks and couldn't help but noticed the victory smirk that she sent Elessar. Ah, they're rivals. I zipped open my bag and again I find that my basic plains land cards were glowing but I ignored it and took out a basic swamp. I held out my hand for Jodi to hold and going through what Elessar said about going to their realm, I willed for us to go. The area around us started to spin and before I knew it, we were in the other world.

* * *

**XxLadyKikixX: (1.)Hesto means captain in Elvish.**


End file.
